


All my tomorrows

by Nevaeh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, lot of Saiyan history, some minor sex scenes, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaeh/pseuds/Nevaeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pre DBZ. Reflections about the destruction of Vegeta-sei in form of three stories dealing with Vegeta´s past and present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arktan Part 1-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the first two chapters, meaning that I completely rewrote them haha. BUT I kept the content the same of course! This way it fits better to the other parts.
> 
>  
> 
> A little overview before the story starts:
> 
> This story is told in three parts, they are loosely connected. Part one describes a meeting between Vegeta and another Saiyan who survived, Part two is written from the perspective of Vegeta´s mother, a high ranking soldier, describing the time from Vegeta´s birth until Vegeta-sei was destroyed and the last part describes the famous three years, how Bulma and Vegeta got together.
> 
> So much to that. Have fun!

_Yesterday is always too far away_

_And all my tomorrows won´t save me today._

Death of a whore – Juliette and the Licks

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

_A familiar feeling… something, she hadn´t felt in so long, almost forgotten, blurry, lost… so far away, so familiar… she felt it, like a stab in the heart, a throbbing, pounding, an uncomfortable closeness, but where…? Couldn´t grab, blurry, away, close, tangible, too far away, close, blurry, vague, focus, focus, vague, cold, so cold, too far away… so cold, so lost, so familiar, too far, close, too close, too familiar, too FAR!_

Arktan woke up, immediately hitting her had on the ceiling of her alcove. She rubbed the spot on her head with a hiss, waiting for the rest of her brain to get out of the sleepy daze. The dream… had been weird. She shook her head and got up. Or whatever it had been, it hadn’t even… felt like a dream. Too real. Whatever that meant. With a sigh Arktan pressed the button for the sink. It didn´t matter. Maybe she was just getting sick, the heating hadn´t been working properly anymore for quite some time. When she was done washing up, she quickly dressed in her usual overall, lit a cigarette she half-heartedly smoked while she braided her thick, black hair. It was all routine, nothing she had to think about twice, though she would´ve liked to distract herself from thinking too much. Someone had called her. She abruptly stood up, ignoring the ash that fell on her boots. She threw the stump in the sink, pressed the button for it to disappear and climbed the small ladder to the door. She should just go to work. It would keep her busy.

 

The moment she stepped out of her room, darkness was surrounding her. Rolling her eyes she tried not to trip on her way to the intercom, slowly feeling her way along the cold, metal wall.

 

“KARA! The fucking light is out again, that´s a safety hazard and I don´t care if you don´t want to fix it, you can´t afford it if I sue you for breaking a leg!”

 

She didn´t wait for an answer before she stomped off. The damn ship was just too old, the whole thing a freaking safety hazard. Sometimes Arktan wondered how it was still profitable for the company to use it for some long-distance cargo transports, but then again they were five people on the ship, completely underpaid and no one cared if they were gone for a few months. It also meant that no one cared what they did on the ship, as long as it arrived and that was something Arktan liked a lot. Her time as a dock worker had been the most awful time of her working career. And she had the opportunity to get to know the galaxy a bit better, at least the fuel stations. Grinning, Arktan pressed the button to open the door to the bridge. The flight was almost over, just two more months, and afterwards she had a long holiday. That was something to look forward to.

 

“What´s up?” Arktan eyed Saa and Fellah, two humanoid insects who were the most common race in the sector. She didn´t like them a lot, they didn´t like her all that much either, it was good that they kept themselves occupied in different areas of the ship.

 

Saa looked up from his workplace, his hand holding a cup of laffa. Arktan knew the stuff was drinkable for every humanoid species, just like the annoying ad praised in colorful letters in 156 languages, and it was energizing and very, very addictive, but it tasted like filth and had the consistency of stringy slime. Saa didn´t care about that at all and took a sip out of his cup while looking bored at Arktan. At least that was what she thought he did, she still didn´t have the hang of reading his expressions yet.

 

“I don´t even know why we still have a room, navigating keeps us up all the time.”

 

Arktan snorted. “Just work in shifts, asshat. Did something interesting happen the last few hours?” She stretched, her joints cracking deliciously. Fellah clicked his mandibles, showing his disgust of her mammalian traits. She even unrolled her tail and swung it a bit to annoy him.

 

“We passed the Huu system but can´t afford a stop…”

 

Damn. She loved the Huu system. They had the best food.

 

“…and we missed the best food in the galaxy. And the light isn´t working I think?” He looked at Fellah who shrugged.

 

“I already told Kara. Got any news, Fellah?”

 

Fellah clicked some more with his mandibles, this time to signal his boredom. “Nah. Some ads, but nothing new. Didn´t get your telenovelas yet, we´re pretty much out of range of any signaling station.”

 

“I didn´t…” So it hadn´t been some weird interference. “Don´t talk trash or I won´t let you watch it next time. I´m in the engine room.”

 

There was some shouting in their native language that Arktan couldn´t understand, but her mind was already otherwise occupied. They were currently travelling through an empty spot, no one sent anything, no one was near them… maybe she was going insane after all. She rubbed over her face while walking the dimly lit hallway towards the main engine. First check-up, then breakfast. That sounded like a plan.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Arktan dreaded the next dormant phase. She had tried to drag it out, but everything was running as smoothly as possible, she already ate her ration for the day and she didn´t want to watch any net-shows. Reluctantly, she went to bed, her mind running in circles if she would dream again, why it had bothered her so much, if she was overreacting, maybe watching something after all just to get her mind off everything… when she woke up a few hours later, the light switch didn´t work. With a sigh she let her head fell back on the pillow. Might as well sleep some more. There had been no dreams, but her brain had been too fired up and she felt horribly exhausted. She searched for her water bottle, her brain already shutting off before she finished drinking.

 

The dream came back, stronger, more intense, but she still couldn’t make out… At least the light was working again. Arktan got out of bed, started washing up, braided her hair and went to work. After three more working phases Arktan was completely overtired. The damn dream and the lack of sleep made her touchy, nervous, and she had no idea what to do about it.

 

“Morning…” Arktan felt her brain pounding against her skull, even keeping her eyes open was painful. She had to find a solution, she was the engineer on the ship, if anything broke down and she was out of commission… Probably nothing would happen. But Arktan wanted to feel at least that important.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Saa eyed her from the corner of his eyes, as far as Arktan could tell.

 

“Just tired. Say, did we… Is some ship nearby?”

 

“Yeah.” Saa pressed some buttons on the control module and a notification about one ship in their proximity popped up. “There it is. Are you expecting someone?”

 

“Not really…” Arktan got a step closer, and eyed the display. “Can you… Contact that ship?”

 

“I could. But why should I?” Saa said.

 

Fellah wasn´t there. That made it easier. “Do me a favor, please. You can have three of my non-shitty rations. That´s a deal, right?”

 

Saa didn’t look terribly convince, but he started typing away on his control panel anyway. “Don’t know what you’re expecting to find… But if it’s trouble, you have to deal with it.”

 

Arktan didn’t answer. A few more clicks and they started connecting. After a few seconds, their usual identification message started.

 

_“This is Cargo ship TAL-478J from GalEx.”_

 

Both of them looked at the screen, involuntarily leaning forward. After the fifth repetition, Arktan was sure no one would answer. She didn’t even know what she had hoped for. With a sigh, she straightened her back. Was probably best to do the daily checkup, then she could try tinkering around with the spare parts she got at the last stop. It would occupy her mind, and they could need some upgrades.

 

“Well, no one wants to talk to us. Thanks anyway.” Arktan nodded, Saa just waved his hand.

 

“Who knows who they were. If it had been a cargo ship, they definitely would have answered our call.” Saa clicked his mandibles, indicating that he was laughing.

 

“That’s for sure!” In the same moment, the incoming call button on the panel started blinking. They both looked up, confused, before Saa tipped on the button. Instantly, an angry voice started speaking.

 

_“Turn off your fucking message! I don’t want to buy anything!”_

 

They both eyed each other. They hardly looked like the kind of ship who did sales directly from the hatch. Arktan shrugged slightly, pressing the button to speak.

 

“Hi there, nice to meet you. We are in a lonely part of the galaxy tonight, and we were looking for company. But it seems that you want to stay lonely.” Arktan grinned. He couldn’t be the cause of her dreams, but he could offer some distraction.

 

_“Exactly. Get out of the line.”_

Saa nudged her in the side. “Guess he’s a refugee. Do you hear his accent? He’s not from around here.”

 

Saa was right. It sounded more like... Without thinking, Arktan pressed the button again. But this time, she spoke in Vegeta-go. “You want to trade some water against rations? Looks like your low and we really are in a lonely spot here. Won’t get far. ”

 

“What did you say?” Saa asked.

 

“If he wants to trade some rations.” Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he was just from the western territories, just as he sounded like. But maybe… Maybe she was lucky. Maybe there was really another Saiyan.

 

 _“Not that lonely.”_ He had answered in Vegeta-go. Arktan felt her heart beating hard against her ribs. _“I only have shitty food.”_

“I don’t care. I´ll open a dock for you.” She looked at Saa. “He’s coming over. I’ll give him some water, he´ll give us some food. Can you open a dock?”

 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Saa shook his head. “Whatever, I don’t care. If he´s a criminal after all, make sure he only kills you.”

 

That was a possibility. But she hadn’t seen a member of her own species in over a decade. She was willing to take the risk.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

He was farther away than she had thought, it took him over two hours to reach their ship. Arktan was glad she had her tool belt with her, the panel to open the door had been hanging on for dear life.

 

_“Your visitor is here.”_

Arktan jumped when she heard Saa´s voice, but was near the viewing window in a second. It was a tiny ship that entered through the hatch, circular, she didn´t know the letters that were written on them. Not from the western territories after all. Who knew where he came from… Arktan pressed some buttons on the panel, impatiently waiting for the pressure to equalize. Maybe he hadn´t been living on Vegeta-sei. There had been so many who lived in the colonies or worked for hire… She hoped he wasn´t a soldier.

 

It beeped and she hurried to open the door. As she got nearer, the hatch of the small ship opened. She saw someone standing there, but he disappeared and stopped right in front of her a second later.

 

“Motherfucker!” Arktan jumped a step back, her heart beating furiously in her chest. “Ever heard of manners you piece of…” Arktan couldn´t continue. She knew him. He was older, sure, but she knew him. And his smell…

 

“Piece of what?”

 

He was short, lean, but he oozed out power. Arktan fell on her knees, hand over her chest. “Didn´t know you were still alive…”

 

There was a pause. Arktan didn´t dare to look up.

 

“What? What are you talking about? We´re not that far from Freeza´s territories.”

 

“No one wants to report about… about Freeza. But I`m glad you´re still alive, Prince Vegeta.”

 

He huffed. Arktan waited for a bit before she dared to look up. He was standing there, arms crossed, in a battered blue jumpsuit and an equally battered armor, looking completely unperturbed.

 

“Me too. Got the water ready?”

 

Arktan hesitated. Could she just get up? Was that all?

 

“What are you waiting for? There´s not many of us left, no need for unnecessary formalities.” He looked away, over the hall. It was big, but looked like shit. He sneered, obviously noticing that as well.

 

“Are there… others? I always hoped that some of us survived.” She smiled, her heart rate slowly normalizing.

 

“One. Freeza did a very thorough job. Remember me from the posters?” He looked at her again. Arktan swallowed hard. “Yeah. Watched all the documentaries.” She looked at her boots, shortly. It was no time to be embarrassed. “You were a cute kid.”

 

“ _Thanks._ What about the water? I haven´t got all day.”

 

Arktan looked at the water outlet, but… “I´m sorry, but… why are you here? Back then they said you were a guest on Freeza´s ship for a while, I was sure they killed you when… when the planet exploded. Did you flee?” Not a very enticing thought. Good for him, but she hoped no one would follow. Then again, he was just another refugee, why bother? Maybe he was on the run since back then. Maybe he was just passing through, laying low, like her.

 

“No. You really don´t know anything, do you?” Vegeta slowly walked over to the stairs that had lowered from his ship and sat down. Leaned back. Completely relaxed. Arktan shook her head. She had no idea what he was talking about. “I… was in service since then. One of Freeza´s favourites.” He grinned, looking her straight in the eyes. “Are you still so glad you´ve met me?”

 

Arktan grinded her teeth. “So what, are you scouting the area? Is Freeza planning some expansion? Don´t think my little transport company will be bothered by it.” Piece of shit. Getting killed was a real option again.

 

“No, he´s dead.” He sighed. “The water, come on. I´ve got the rations ready.” He gestured at the ship, but Arktan couldn´t move. She was at a loss for words. She couldn´t just believe it. It had to be wrong!

 

“You think that’s funny? Fuck yourself and get off my ship!”

 

Vegeta sighed again, leaning forward, resting his arms on his knees. “That´s nothing I joke about. He is dead. He got killed by the other survivor. Avenged the Saiyan race, whatever.” He stopped a second. “You can go back home if you want to. But I think Saiyans are still not very popular. Thanks to me.” Another toothy grin.

 

“No thanks. It´s still blown up.” She stomped over to the other end of the hall, disconnecting the water tube. “Where is your water inlet?”

 

He gestured towards the other side of the ship and Arktan forcefully pushed the tube inside. Fucking jerk, she had been glad, yes, but only for a second. She didn´t know what he wanted from her, but she wouldn´t make him happy by giving in to his teasing.

 

“Don´t you want to know how?” He spoke Vegeta-go. It made her almost forget that she didn’t want to talk to him anymore, it was just so… like home.

 

“Rumor said only the legendary super Saiyan could do it. But I guess that´s just bullshit if someone else killed him. And not you. Guess there weren´t many opportunities while you were licking his boots.”

 

Vegeta got a step nearer, almost touching her arm. She fought the urge to take a step back. “You would have done the same in my position. Don´t see you fighting in the rebellion.”

 

Arktan looked away. The water still needed a few minutes.

 

“Well it was the legendary. It´s true. It´s something Saiyans can do, all of us. You, probably.” He looked her up and down. “If you train a bit.”

 

Arktan hit the side of his ship hard enough to leave a dent. “Don´t be so sure I can´t defend myself!”

 

“Don´t make me laugh.” He walked back inside the ship. When she disconnected the water, he came back with a bag full of rations. At least that hadn’t been a lie.

 

“What have you been doing when you were still a respectable member of the Saiyan race? Guess it wasn’t maintenance duty.” She took the rations, quickly looking inside.

 

“Soldier. Like you. Served Freeza. Though I didn´t get close enough to kiss his ass.”

 

She only felt the slap, it had been too fast to see. Arktan instantly held her hand over it, the pain was overwhelming.

 

“Don´t get too cocky. I won´t let you live just because we both were hatched on the same damn rock.”

 

Arktan looked up. He was engulfed in a blue aura, stronger than anything she had ever felt before. “How did you become so strong?” How was he not the legendary?

 

“What, you want it as well? Try fighting.”

 

Arktan rolled over, until she could sit on the floor. “And you? Didn´t you want to take Freeza´s place?”

 

His shoulders tensed, but when they started shaking she realized he was laughing. “There´s more important things to do. I´ll become legendary as well.”

 

He closed his hatch and Arktan got up to let him out. Her face was hurting, but it didn´t matter. Back when she had still served, she got slapped more often than she could remember. But it was nice… knowing that she wasn´t the last one.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Arktan slowly walked back to the bridge, the back of rations in her hand. Her face was hurting, but it was manageable. It could’ve been worse… When she came in, Saa was watching as Vegeta´s ship departed.

 

“He left. Got the rations.” Arktan held the bag up for Saa to see.

 

“Yeah, what did he give you?” Saa turned around, startled when he looked at her. “What happened to you? Were you fighting? Your face is all purple.”

 

Already? He must’ve hit her harder than she had realized… Arktan shrugged slightly. “It’s nothing. We just had a little disagreement. Anyway, he gave me CD 62! You want one?”

 

Saa immediately jumped out of his chair. “CD 62? I don’t remember where we had something decent to eat the last time.” He hesitated for a second. “Guess it’s worth a little punch to the head.”

 

“You bet.” Arktan grinned and walked over to the com system, to tell everyone the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta-sei = Planet Vegeta  
> Vegeta-go = Language spoken on Planet Vegeta aka Vegetarian. I guess it´s obvious why I didn´t want to use that haha.
> 
> See you next time!


	2. Arktan Part 1-2

**Chapter 2: All my tomorrows**

 

“Ha! Suck on that, Arktan!” Kara laughed out loud, her mandibles clicking furiously. Arktan groaned, she couldn´t believe she really lost again. She had practiced! But it still looked as if Kara was unbeatable in racing games.

 

“Come on, another round. I know I can make it this time…”

 

“Keep dreaming Arktan. You already lost three episodes of Deep Space love affair. Let´s make it four…”

 

Damn. She really loved the show. And she always got to see them first! “We could share. We could watch them together.”

 

Kara took a sip out of her cup. “Forget it. Come on, get ready.”

 

Arktan lifted her controller when the com system on the wall started buzzing.

 

“Arktan, seriously, you can´t flee.”

 

“I won´t, could be important.” Kara made a noise that sounded like fast clicking and definitely meant that she couldn´t imagine that.

 

“Arktan here.”

 

“ _Hey, some ship contacted us and wants to talk to you.”_

Another ship? Arktan couldn´t imagine who it could possibly be. No one was in the area and anyway, it´s not as if she had many friends… “Who is it?”

 

“ _Didn´t say a name, said he wants to talk to the women with the tail. Want me to tell him to piss off?”_

Arktan hesitated for a second. A little nagging voice in her head told her who it could be. And she wasn´t sure… “It´s fine Fellah, I´ll talk to him.”

 

Fellah didn´t answer and after a short crackling sound someone else was in the line.

 

“Who is there?”

 

_“Hello maintenance girl.”_

Arktan rolled her eyes. Of course. “Hello Prince Vegeta. What do you want?”

 

“ _You didn´t tell me your name last time.”_

“It´s Arktan. What do you want? I really got better things to do.”

 

“ _Felt your presence and thought I´d show you something.”_

It was some months ago, but she remembered the last visit vividly. She wasn´t sure if she wanted to see whatever he had in mind.

 

“No thanks. Piss off.”

 

“ _You want rations again?”_

Arktan could almost hear him smirk. “Depends. Must be really good for me to let you in.”

 

There was a pause and Kara started asking what was going on. Arktan ignored it.

 

“ _Got some CD 46.”_

46? Those were the best ones! Arktan could almost feel them on her tongue. Almost because it had been so long since she had one, she barely remembered what they tasted like. But it was heaven.

 

“How many?”

 

_“Six.”_

Six rations… that meant Arktan could keep two to herself and everyone else would get one. She held her hand over the speaker and turned around to see Kara. “Kara, hey, he got CD 46 for us! I´ll get us some!”

 

“46? Are you kidding? What does that person want? Our ship?”

 

It would be a fair trade. “To show me something.”

 

Kara started furiously waving four of her six arms around. “As long as he´s not killing you.”

 

Arktan snorted. “Hey Vegeta, you can come over. We´ll get a hatch ready.”

 

The line went dead. Arktan told Fellah to prepare the ship and then she went back to her game. It would be at least two hours anyway.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The ship was already inside when she arrived, the entrance open and no one to be seen. He was probably in his ship, but Arktan didn´t feel very inclined to enter it.  She had gotten away easily last time, just a slap, but that didn´t mean… Arktan swallowed, slowly walking through the hangar. He didn´t have a reason to hurt her. _Yet._ But he had said he just wanted to show her something, so she would look at whatever it was, get the rations and leave. Without talking too much. That sounded like a plan.

 

She took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. The ship wasn´t very big, most of it consisted of one big room. She looked around, the control panel, a few tiny windows, some living space, the prince lying on a bed. Arktan coughed and he raised his head.

 

“Finally.”

 

He spoke Vegeta-go again. It unnerved her. Without further comment, he got up from his bed and walked a few steps towards her.

 

“So what did you want to show me, Ve…”

 

The same moment, his energy started flailing around him wildly. Arktan held her arm in front of her face, the hot energy storm threatening to push her over, press all the air out of her lungs. She felt her knees buckle, she had to run away before the energy threw her on the ground, before she had no chance to move anymore and then… it stopped. Arktan blinked against the bright light, still on her knees. Vegeta was surrounded by a yellow glow, his hair, his eyes, everything was bright and powerful. She felt tears in her eyes, it was just so beautiful.

 

“Is this it? The legendary…” Arktan was surprised how strong her voice sounded.

 

Vegeta grinned. “Yes.” He got closer and she briefly wondered if he wanted to kill her now. She couldn´t read his face. When he grabbed her arms, she smelled it though. The want… knowing that she knew how he had accomplished the impossible. He stared at her for a second until Arktan leaned forward and kissed him hard. He didn’t hesitate for long, the grip on her arms getting stronger, almost painful. She grunted, trying to push him away, but it was futile. He was so strong…

 

Vegeta leaned back, breathing heavily. He looked her up and down, still not letting go of her arms. She shivered, the overwhelmed by his power, still a bit… frightened. He let go, a smirk on his face.

 

“Too afraid…?” His eyes turned darker again.

 

Arktan huffed. “Not at all.” With that, she open the zipper on her overall, pushing it down as quickly as possible. He was watching her, intently, how she removed her scarf, her T-shirt, fumbling on her bra while he only lazily removed his gloves.

 

“You’re not getting naked?” She eyed him, not moving a muscle. The moment she finally had to bra off, he got closer again, his hands instantly grabbing her tits, almost too warm to be comfortable. “Are you in a hurry?” His lips brushed against hers, not quite touching. She gripped his waist, tugging on his shirt, making her intent clear. He leaned back, enough for her to grab his armor, and toss it over his head. He kissed her again, barely getting out of the way when she finally pulled his shirt up. Her hands lingered on his chest for a second, stroking through the thick hair.

  
She gasped when he suddenly lifted her up and the next second she felt the air pressed out of her lungs when her back collided with the ship´s wall. His mouth left a wet trail down her neck, her collarbone, done to her breasts. Arktan didn´t think much when she leaned down and bit his neck, deep enough to feel blood in her mouth. It felt so good… still strong enough to hurt the legendary.

 

Vegeta hissed, grabbing her hair and pulling until she let go of him. She laughed deep in her throat, her teeth bloody, until he kissed her, sucked on her face until the blood was gone. It was exhilarating. She dug her fingers in his wound, he didn’t so much as flinch at that, but he let go of her. She wondered if he would… but he just walked a few steps away, his gaze still lingering over her. Arktan slowly licked her hand clean, watching how Vegeta´s aura got dimmer while his pants seemed to get tighter with every second. She leaned down to undo her boots, pulling off her overall completely. Vegeta walked over to his small living quarters, kicking off his boots in the process. Arktan followed him, watching his back move, his…

 

“Where´s your tail?”

 

Vegeta turned around, angry. Arktan stopped immediately, she felt her heart racing. It wasn´t far for the door…

 

“Accident. I can manage without.”

 

Back in the day, losing your tail would´ve meant getting degraded to a sub-person. He still became the legendary. Maybe it didn´t matter that much. Arktan shrugged, walking the few steps to the bed. “Looks like it.” She tugged on his pants and he let her, until she was kneeling in front of him while he stepped out of them. She knew he liked the position, but she didn´t linger, getting up again as soon as he was naked.

 

“Thought you´d stay.”

 

“Got something much better.” Vegeta seemed to agree, he pushed her down so quickly she didn´t even realize she was lying on her stomach. He was ripping down her underwear, grabbing her tail hard. She screamed, the pain was overwhelming. “Can´t happen to me anymore.”

 

Arktan tried to focus, but it was hard. It hurt so much. “Happy… for you.”

 

He let go right when she thought she would pass out. Slowly stroking over her lover back, stopping short of touching her tail again. She let it swing lazily, trying to get the feeling back. Fucking asshole. He slapped it again, sending a bolt of pain right up her spine and then entered her in one swift motion. Arktan grunted, grabbing the sheets harder.

 

“How much can you take?”

 

Arktan grinded her teeth, trying to get up on her arms to give him a biting retort but Vegeta started moving and she didn´t feel like talking anymore. Every push felt like the bones in her hips would shatter, she wasn´t sure how she kept herself on her knees the whole time. When he stopped, she didn´t feel all that satisfied.

 

“Are you having fun?”

 

Arktan turned around, slowly. “Not really.”

 

“Well then. All yours.” The next round was far more pleasurable for both of them.  

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Arktan woke up in a daze when her communicator started beeping. She couldn’t have been out for long… Irritated, she tried to figure out where she was, and where she had put the damn communicator! With a groan, Arktan got up from the bed, walking over to where she had left her overall.

 

“What?”

 

_“Hey Arktan! Are you still with your friend? Did he give you the rations already? Don’t leave without the rations!”_

 

Arktan rolled her eyes at Kara. Of course she hadn’t forgotten the rations. She looked over to the bed, the Prince was lying motionless between the tangled sheets.

 

“I’m on it, Kara. Just... Just don’t go on my nerves.” She cut off the transmission, shooting another glance at the Prince.

 

“The rations are in the kitchen.” He lazily opened his eyes. “Didn’t know whores are so cheap nowadays.” He grinned at her, waiting for a comeback, but Arktan had a better survival instinct than that. Instead she turned around and started putting on her clothes. She heard the sheets ruffling, only absentmindedly noticing her panties landing next to her. “You forgot those.”

 

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Vegeta getting up and walking into one of the few separate rooms, probably to piss. It would make sense to leave the ship immediately. But then again... Arktan shrugged, slowly moving over to the small kitchen. She could just as well enjoy her extra ration in peace.

 

“You´re still here.” A shower, then. He was barely gone for ten minutes and Arktan wasn´t even halfway through her meal. It took time to savor it.

 

“I´m eating. Didn´t think you´re in a hurry.”

 

Vegeta huffed, sitting down opposite her. Not saying a word. It was making her uncomfortable. She swallowed, thinking of something to say. She could just as well…

 

“You… you said you felt me earlier. What did you mean by that?” The question was easy enough. Maybe it would explain those damn dreams she had had a while ago.

 

“I felt your… ah… power level. Thought you know that already. Since you talked to me in Vegeta-go.”

 

So that was it. She hadn’t known it was possible. But it actually... made sense.

 

“Ah. Is this some kind of special ability as well?” Arktan hoped it was. Would be nice to be something special. Vegeta shrugged, with his good shoulder. “Not really. At least for Saiyans. But I guess there were certain advantages for Freeza that we didn’t don’t know how to do it.”

 

Arktan nodded, slowly. She continued eating, while he didn’t stop staring at her.

 

“Do you want something? Or why do you keep staring at me?”

 

“Just wondering… How you got away.”

 

Arktan grinned, pushing a bite into her mouth. Oh she liked that question.

 

“I wasn’t quite as lucky as you were. I wasn’t spared because Freeza liked me so much. I was actually…” Arktan hesitated. She wasn’t sure how much she wanted to tell him after all. “I was still in training, when I displeased my father. A commander.” She waved her hand, as if it would explain everything.

 

“Guess I wasn’t promising enough. I don’t know exactly, but considering what happened afterwards it was probably is doing. Didn’t finish my training, got transferred to some low level group who were  doing some purges and well… When I arrived at the planet, we intersected a transmission, telling every Saiyan to get out of there. We didn’t land, we waited for news from Vegeta-sei, but all transmissions were cut off. We realize something bad was happening, but since we couldn´t get any info, we decided that everyone should do what they thought was best. I lingered around on the planet where we landed, until I read it in the news. How the planet exploded and no one survived. I decided it was time to get away. Hitchhiked some rides, ended up in this part of the galaxy. Got a job. Try to keep a low profile.” Arktan shrugged. “Guess I got lucky.”

 

“You must’ve been a real disappointment for all of that to happen.”

 

Yes. Yes, she had been. It was just her luck that he couldn’t remember her. Somehow, she didn’t expect him to be happy about it.

 

“What about you? Consider yourself lucky?” Arktan asked.

 

He leaned forward, his aura threatening. “What do you think?”

 

Arktan frowned, slowly getting up from her chair and grabbing the bag with the rations. “I think I have to leave.”

 

Vegeta leaned back, smiling. “You know, Arktan, I’m going to let you live because you are smart enough to know when you have to run.” He paused for a second. “Again.”

 

She had been right after all. Of course he would be mad, she just now realized it. Although her escape hadn´t been as easy as she had told him, she still made it to safety. It probably hadn’t been the best life, being one of Freeza´s dogs. Or maybe it was and he was just another psycho who killed just for fun. She had to get out.

 

“Do you even remember home?”

 

“No.”

 

Arktan pressed her lips together. “It’s better that way.”

 

She turned around and quickly left the ship, almost running. The door closed behind her, and she only felt relief. It was better this way. It was good to know that someone else has survived, but she really didn’t want to see him ever again. Exhaling, she walked out of the hatch, immediately pressing the button for ship wide transmission.

 

“Everybody, Arktan here. Got some CD 46 through hard work. If you want some… I’ll be waiting in the kitchen.”

 

This was her home now.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering what I changed… I made it less dramatic, Arktan less aggressive, decided to cut out some fight scene that really didn´t make any sense and well. They didn´t speak all that much after all. Thing is, Vegeta at that point in time was still highly influenced by Freeza and I wanted to show that Arktan had every right to be cautious of him, but of course she was still curious about the last survivor, about him turning legendary. But considering that he had, in fact, threatened her I didn´t think she would´ve told him stories about home as she had in the first version. It will clear itself in the second part anyway.
> 
> Alright, hope you had fun and see you in Part 2!


	3. Zukka Part 2-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part plays a few years before the destruction of Vegeta-sei from the perspective of Vegeta´s mother. Same way I used standard languages in Part 1, I used standardized time in this part, meaning one standard year is ~ three Earth years, 2 standard months are about 6 Earth months. When Zukka mentions time that has passed, she refers to standard time, no matter if she is in space or on Vegeta-sei, since she is used to it. For days and weeks, the actual time on the planet is meant. Just so no one is confused.
> 
> Also, I don´t think I have mentioned it, no GT, meaning no Tuffles. And I forgot to add in part one, I go by the Manga, so I don´t take movies and fillers into account. (I hadn´t known about DB zero when I started this FF, so that won´t be taken into account as well)
> 
> Have fun!

_Attention Pod 422XE9, estimated arrival on Vegeta-sei in ten standard minutes. I repeat: Estimated arrival…_

Zukka startled when the automatic message started. Ten minutes left… she rubbed over her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of her head. A few days had passed since her departure, being in cryosleep always made her lightheaded and exhausted. Thinking about her home leave didn´t help to light up her mood as well.

 

She grunted, trying to get into a better position for the re-entry into the atmosphere. Not that the little pod would present her with many options. She didn´t like traveling with them, but she was urged to come to Vegeta-sei as fast as possible. Every other option was much slower. And much more comfortable, since the small pod didn´t damper the force with which it hit the upper atmosphere.

_Home leave…_ that almost gave a positive ring to it. Zukka huffed, when she thought about it. She should pick up some award, honouring her to have participated in thirty purges. Probably honouring the fact that she was still alive. And of course the other thing, the urgent thing, the unpleasant occasion… Her teammate Pepper had tried to lighten up her mood, this was an actual honour, she should be happy about it, blablabla. There was only one way to avoid it, but her strained wrist wasn´t a sufficient enough injury to get away with. She rubbed her hand absentmindedly, no, it wasn´t sufficient enough. Getting pregnant wasn´t influenced by it.

 

She knew it was her duty as a female Saiyan in service to produce one child till her tenth standard year. She knew it was due anyway, she would´ve passed the age in a couple of months. But it was definitely bad luck to be chosen by the royal house for it.

 

Zukka gritted her teeth when she entered the atmosphere and got pressed hard into her seat. The stupid regulations were something she didn´t like anyway, but currently she hated them. It was a good luck she was a soldier and not a politician, maybe she would´ve thought about trying to do something about it otherwise.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

_Freeza´s rule extended over the quarter of a galaxy, sharing it with the rest of his family. In his quarter, Vegeta-sei was well-known. Not for containing the strongest race, they weren´t, but for having the highest amount of professional fighters on one planet in the whole galaxy. Making them a blessing and a curse for their ruler. And forcing them to make sure enough capable fighters are produced to constantly fill the ranks._

_Before Freeza, the Saiyans had already developed space travel, and with it the necessity for birth control. Since most of the population was in space all the time, the planet was in danger of losing its inhabitants. As a counter measure, the Saiyans soon started to experiment with in vitro pregnancies. The perfect solution for everyone, no restrictions for the female bodied part of the population anymore, no reason to rely on random sexual reproduction, it was flawless. Until the first results came in. Over 90 % of the in vitro children were sterile and had low energy levels. Further experiments with different conditions, different crossings all led to the same results. In vitro reproduction was unsuccessful, but it smoothed the way for one important revolution in the regulation of the population – reproduction was now state business. Saiyan anatomy allowed to make sure sex wasn´t used for offspring anymore, by removing the egg sacks of every female coded person. From then on, pregnancies were delegated, in vitro fertilization was used to cross the most desirable individuals, family became obsolete. A development that wasn´t opposed much, space travel already started to change the social structure on Vegeta-sei._

_Freeza´s emergence a hundred years earlier was the most important factor to keep the discontent in the population low, by making the change absolutely necessary. Weak male children were sent away to suicide missions, making them appear useful instead of simply killing them off. Female children with weak energy levels though were trained in science, politics and arts. That way, most of the technical and social development of the planet was ruled by women, making sure there were always enough of them on the planet to produce offspring. And providing enough soldiers for Freeza´s needs._

_The female population on the planet also had the duty to produce a child every two standard years, if not medically incapable of it. Female soldiers only needed to produce one in their life. Since around forty percent of the female Saiyans were in service, it made sure that there was never a shortcoming of soldiers to serve their Lord._

_And from all of them, the most promising soldiers or scientists were chosen as mothers for a royal child. Every standard year, till a suitable male offspring was produced._

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Zukka was one of the few who actually managed to get a high ranking as a soldier, no matter how much the system worked against her. And that was exactly what gave her the honour of her home leave.

 

When the pod landed, the impact made Zukka bounce up in her seat, hitting her head against the pod´s wall. With a grunt, she got out of the small ship, feeling more and more ready to kill someone. A tall woman standing next to the landing area, grinning at her, seemed a good choice.

 

“Welcome back on Vegeta-sei, Zukka. My name is Dipal. I was assigned to help you with your current duties. I hope you had a pleasant journey.”

 

Zukka gave her the best death glare she could muster, but Dipal didn´t seem to notice. She just held her hand stubbornly in Zukka´s direction. Like fuck would she shake hands like a civilian!

 

“Awesome. Help me get a shower, how ´bout that?”

 

Dipal answered with a sly grin and lowered her hand. “Of course. Already prepared, the award ceremony is today, afterwards there is a meeting with the king and tomorrow…” She typed something on her tablet. “Tomorrow morning you have the first in vitro session! There will be a checkup and if it didn´t work, the treatment will be repeated till it does. Any questions?”

 

Zukka took a deep breath. She hated politicians. “No.”

 

“Great. Please follow me.”

 

Zukka looked at the waving fabric in front of her, reminding her why she hadn´t wanted to return on the planet. She hated everything on it, the condescending assholes living on it, the inescapable bureaucratic bullshit that was even more pestering than usual, probably since it was closer to the victims, even the way they dressed angered her! She was sure the loose civilian clothing was to differentiate them from the tight uniforms the soldiers wore. If it made them feel better… hopefully they won´t forget who was responsible for the many amenities the Saiyans had in this galaxy.

 

They had prepared an apartment for her, a fresh uniform... she absolutely didn´t mind to change her armor for something more comfortable. Dipal was staying close. _Helping with your duties!_ More like keeping an eye on her. At least she waited in the car in front of the building where the award ceremony took place. It was already embarrassing enough, the last thing she wanted was to be seen by her colleagues with Dipal. Her personal babysitter.

 

There were others waiting for an award for their duties as well. Zukka eyed them, all male, all grim looking, she wanted to laugh. At least it went over fast, a short speech, a few bows, fist over the heart, _we will always serve our King Vegeta and our Lord Freeza!_

 

And then the first of the many inconveniences started. The meeting with the king. Of course it wasn´t necessary, it´s not as if he was needed for the task, nor would he inform her about everything that was going to happen in the near future, it was just a formality. … he could still ask her for a fuck. Usually, it wasn´t a big deal to decline such an offer if she wasn´t interested, but it was the king. The fucking king!

 

Zukka felt her tail twitching around her waist, she tried to calm herself down while she waited. No need to worry. Maybe she wasn´t his type. Even if, one fuck sure wasn´t enough to ruin her career. It would all go well.

 

The moment the door opened, Zukka slammed her fist on her chest and bowed down. Her heart was bumping wildly, it was embarrassing. She heard footsteps coming closer, no order to get up, though.

 

“Group leader Zukka... You probably know you´re the eighth woman chosen for this. What did you do…”

 

She heard some soft bumping noises, probably looked up her file. Why didn´t he order her to get up? Her back was killing her!

 

“Ah, I see, you just lead a mission against the Sarati Syndicate. Means you´re probably smart and strong. And good parents.”

 

“Thank you, your majesty.”

 

“If you produce something useful, you´ll get a promotion. Better produce something useful, otherwise you´re just wasting your time here.”

 

Was she supposed to say something to that? At least he saw it like she did.

 

“Uhm…”

 

“You´re dismissed.”

 

Some more footsteps. Zukka raised her head a bit, seeing the door falling shut. With a raised eyebrow, she got up completely. She had expected a lot, that… had been rather short. Almost insultingly short. Dipal was waiting just outside the room, perfectly fitting to the interior. Seeing her in her natural habitat made Zukka even more twitchy.

 

“How did it go?”

“Short. Obviously.”

 

“No need for our majesty to bother about the unimportant stuff. It was just a formality anyway.”

 

“I figured that much out.” Zukka started walking faster, she just wanted to get out of the damn building! Eighth one, right. Only girls have been born so far, one boy, too weak for the occasion. They could just adopt a suitable child, but that´s not how royalty worked, sure. If only women weren´t restricted in their capacity to produce children, making them not fit for the royal job, the problem would´ve already been solved. The first royal child was very strong, as far as Zukka recalled. What was her name…

 

“I´ll accompany you to your quarters.”

 

Zukka looked up, startled. She had been lost in thought.

 

“Right. Afraid something might happen to me on the way or are you spending the night there as well, making sure I don´t bail?”

Dipal huffed. “You can really stop with the sarcasm. I´m only doing my job.”

 

They walked silently to the car. “So, Dipal, how´s it with you? You got like five children already?”

 

Slowly, Dipal raised her head from her phone. “I have three. All disappointments. Probably won´t happen to you, with your record…”

 

“What did they do to disappoint?”

 

Dipal didn’t answer for a second. She was clearly annoyed. Well, served her right.

 

“I´ve got two girls and one boy. The boy was barely good enough not to get sent away, still decided to stay in service. One of the girls did the same as well, the third one is promising. Intelligent enough for a good education. She´s still young, though, and my children seem to inherit a certain stupidity, so who knows.”

 

“Why do you even care?”

 

Now Dipal looked at her, a grin on her face. “Oh, just wait. Just wait, Zukka.”

 

Zukka frowned, but kept quiet.

 

Back at the apartment, Dipal didn´t leave the car. Obviously she wasn´t going to stay and guard her. But somehow…

 

“How´s it, Dipal, sure been some time since you fucked a soldier?”

 

Dipal shrugged slightly. The tip of her tail started twitching, at least some reaction.

 

“Besides all obvious reasons, what makes you think I want to spend more time in your company than necessary?”

 

Zukka leaned forward, a sly grin on her face. “Isn´t it your job?”

 

They had barely closed the door when they started undressing each other. Zukka had her problems with Dipal´s weird robe, too much fabric flying around, her nose barely reaching the height of Dipal´s tits didn´t make it much easier.

 

“For fuck´s sake, how do you ever get out of that stuff?”

 

Dipal had just pushed the top of Zukka´s overall down, fingering on the shirt below. “Practice. I suppose you don´t fuck women often.”

 

Zukka just snorted. She never heard that as an insult. A few minutes later, they were almost naked, breathing heavy, kissing more frantically. She didn´t like sex with women too much, just sometimes, sometimes the little difference was exactly what made it interesting.

 

They parted, Zukka sitting on top of Dipal, looking at her wet lips, the long sleek hair lying around her head like a halo. Time to destroy the pretty image.

 

“Say, is your tongue just as good on other body parts?”

Dipal´s tail shivered at the tip, her hands lying on Zukka´s hips pushed her forward slightly.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.”

 

Zukka sat down on her face, enjoying the pleasant sensation of a tongue on her clit. She caressed Dipal´s hair, streaking it out of her face, grabbing it, a fistful.

 

“And now show me what tricks you have.”

 

With that, she pushed Dipal´s face into her, the grunts that followed, the kicking feet making her wet, excited. Sometimes, women weren´t so bad. She moved her hand between Dipal´s legs, laughing, enjoying how she went from struggling to shivering in way too little time, maybe she enjoyed it too much. Or maybe she lacked some air. Giggling, Zukka started to move her hips slowly, noting with some satisfaction that Dipal had grabbed them so hard, it would at least leave some bruises.

 

“You´re not bad, Dipal. Not at all.” Her orgasm started to rise. No, not at all.

 

Some time later, Zukka hadn´t paid attention, they lay together in the bed. Looking out of the window, Zukka took a deep drag out of her cigarette. It was somehow surreal, the sight she got. She couldn´t even see the stars, the city was too bright, too dirty. Even if, the air, the damp weather in the northern hemisphere, the damn atmosphere. Zukka´s eyes narrowed. Being on-planet simply sucked on every account.

 

Some of the ash started falling down on her stomach. She gave it an annoyed look, angling for something she could use as an ashtray and dumping it unceremoniously on Dipal´s back. A protesting grunt followed.

 

“The fuck you´re doing?”

 

Zukka eyed her, she had a pretty back. Next time they fucked, she would make sure to get a view at that.

 

“Smoking.”

 

Dipal tried to move, but decided against it. Probably too tired. Or too painful.

 

“Move that shit.” Silence followed. Zukka was sure she had fallen back asleep, absentmindedly rubbing her wrist. It still hurt, an unwelcome dull pain. She should probably put the bandage back on, at least at night.

 

“What happened with your hand?”

Zukka stopped immediately with her movement, looking straight into Dipal´s face. She had turned around, obviously still awake.

 

“What?”

“Your hand. Just rubbed it, weren´t using it too much to grab my head… some accident prior to your arrival?”

 

With a sigh, Zukka continued with the rubbing. “Sort of.”

 

Dipal looked at her for a minute. “So?”

 

“What? You want details? Do you get off of that?”

 

Dipal huffed, making the tray on her back shiver. “Whatever. You came from some mission, probably strained your wrist killing some people who didn´t have enough money for their planet and now you don´t want to talk about it. Suit yourself.”

 

Zukka glared at her, long. “Y´know, I hardly do purges. People my level are not necessary for them most of the time. And even if, I usually just take care of the ones that try to put up a fight. And if you´re so self-righteous about it, why working for the government?”

 

Dipal grinned, her eyes already half lidded. “Nothing to be done about it, right? I was just surprised you seemed to be ashamed of it.”

 

“That was your imagination.” Zukka paused, grabbing another cigarette. “Tell you what, I was actually on some syndicate members, very important mission.”

 

“You were in charge?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Congrats. Makes way for your promotion, once you deliver a baby.”

 

Zukka gritted her teeth. Right. “Would´ve preferred if I could´ve just continued with what I started. I like to earn my rank. But whatever, can´t change it anyway.”

 

“And your hand?” Dipal wiggled her finger at her.

 

“Would love to say it happened torturing some mob guy, but… “ She laughed, scratching her eyebrow. “I got it stuck in some door back at the station. Happens.”

 

Dipal giggled, her eyes barely open anymore. “Now that´s embarrassing.”

 

 _Tell me about it._   Zukka finished smoking, not yet able to sleep. The cryo was still in her bones and anyway, Dipal had done some great work keeping her mind on the shit that was going on. It had been her first solo mission, she had been in charge, they got a good lead and now… someone else was going to continue with it. Because she had other _duties._ Will be great once she heads back and worst case it´ll be a boy, keeping her longer on the planet… groaning, she rubbed over her eyes. Fucking promotion, they could keep it. All of it.

 

Next morning, Zukka felt a headache forming, too little sleep and too little enthusiasm. Still better than Dipal, trying desperately to put make up on some pretty bruise next to her mouth.

 

“Oh, good morning pretty. I like my work on you.”

 

Dipal turned around, her eyes small. “You just made sure I won´t fuck any soldier ever again! Look at that! I have to work!”

 

“Ah, civilians, can´t appreciate some nice markings.” She grinned, showing her teeth, silently hoping Dipal would hit her. Then she maybe would´ve developed some respect for her.

 

The whole way to the clinic was equally frosty, at least she didn´t accompany her inside. Not that it took much time, half an hour probably, Zukka barely realized it had started when it was already over. They drove back quietly. She felt somehow disappointed, just like the previous day after the meeting with the king. This was it. The big moment, now there could be the future king starting to grow inside her, and yet it was so unspectacular.

 

Back at the apartment, Dipal stopped at the front door, handing a tablet to Zukka.

 

“In three days there will be an evaluation of your progress. If the embryo hasn´t settled, we´ll try again.” She raised the tablet. “This contains your future assignments. You should look through them, in case you have some special whishes.”

 

Zukka eyed the tablet, slowly taking it. She was glad she got something to do during the time on planet, just not so sure it was something she actually liked.

 

“Great. And you?”

 

“What about me?”

 

Zukka smiled, a sly smile while she grabbed Dipal´s chin in her hand. Barely reached it without having to stand on her toes. “Not gonna stay and watch over me? Gotta say, I´m sorry for the inconvenience, but you still look so much better with a bit of colour on your face.” She slowly rubbed over the dark spot.

 

Dipal pushed her hand away, not even trying to hide her annoyed look. “I don´t know what you soldiers get off on, but here it is not common to leave visible traces of sex. You might wanna get accustomed to that again while you´re here. And by the way…” Dipal eyed her from top to bottom. “You should dress appropriately. Civilian clothing, try to fit in.”

 

Zukka shortly looked down on her, tight pants, tight shirt, angry look to Dipal. Now she returned the smile, her eyes cold, turning around and walking back to the car. “See you in three days.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It had worked. Zukka sat on her bed, the loose dress she wore lying in waves around her. Now it was final, her time as sentient incubator had begun. It was seemingly all she was now, her rank forgotten, two soldiers were now constantly living in the small anteroom at the entrance to the apartment. No one seemed to care that they were just second level, Zukka could kill them without even blinking. And still there they were, protecting her or whatever. With a huff, she angled for a pack of cigarettes, fingers gliding over the cupboard, a few seconds before she lifted her head. A few minutes later, she started screaming.

 

“WHO the FUCK went through my stuff? I barely have PRIVATE belongings, am I not even allowed to keep the fuck I own?”

 

Guard one just stared at her, waiting till she stopped screaming or maybe just standing there since it was his duty. Guard two looked way more agitated, trying to calm her down. Not that she cared particularly much.

 

“The instructions say that you are not allowed certain substances during your pregnancy. You can see here.”

 

Zukka slammed the tablet out of his hands, smashing it on the wall. “I can smoke what I want!”

 

Guard one seemed to have awaken. “No, you can´t. The child has topmost priority, you will not try to deliberately harm it. If you refuse, we are allowed to use force.”

 

A dry laugh was all Zukka answered. Force, huh? “You don´t wanna mess with me, you little asshole.”

 

Guard two kicked the remnants of his tablet away from his feet, trying to avoid her look.

 

“Those are the rules, if you like them or not. Try to be a bit more grateful for the honour you received.”

 

There was one thing Zukka really liked about being on planet. Doors that could be slammed. And she made sure everyone in the building heard it.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

They followed her. Everywhere she went, the two guards didn´t leave her side. And they seemingly didn´t care when she got mad. Maybe they knew she wouldn´t use force. After all, they were royal guards, red insignia on the collar of their overalls. There was hardly something Zukka had more respect for than her king and the people who were chosen to serve directly under him. Still annoyed the fuck out of her.

 

And then the teaching… she understood, the only way the female cadets got some experienced fighter to train them was during the one year leave for pregnancy, it was definitely important and Zukka had looked forward to it, somehow. She just hadn´t expected it to be so boring. Even the older cadets were simply horrible, barely practiced in actual combat, some of them hadn´t even killed before. She yearned for a decent fight, but that was also on the list of precautions, she could accidentally get hurt. At least now she understood why her male comrades hated their yearly one month stay on planet to train cadets so much. Not just for the forced absence from work, as she had assumed.

 

When she got too pregnant to even train, real hell started. Her whole body was aching, missing movement, missing action, missing agility. The more the little prince grew inside her, the more she felt like something tried to make her explode to crawl out of her bloody remnants. Another thing that didn’t go as expected, no one really marked the day when they could finally see it was a boy. Even the commander of the royal guard was present, but obviously knowing it was a boy wasn´t good enough. Still had to be strong after all.

 

Zukka had no doubt about that, some of his kicks had made her knees weak. Maybe he would just bite his way out through her spine, also possible.

 

She hadn´t seen Dipal in a while, somehow missed her. She was the only one who hadn´t treated her like some delicate puppet, but obviously her job was already done. With a sigh, Zukka heaved herself on her bed, her stomach looking like a moon, swollen and chubby and immensely big. All of her muscles gone, not that they had been very defined before. Her body was strong but didn´t want to show it, especially not now, her breasts and her hips even wider than before. Zukka just hoped it would go back to normal once she delivered, it had been hard getting into the standard uniform before, they simply didn´t accommodate to breasts.

 

At least someone was happy… Zukka´s thoughts trailed to her parents, she had thought about visiting, since she was already here anyway. But then again she hadn´t forgotten how they had treated her, back when she was about to be send away to Vegeta-city, training for the best. She knew her parents did have an arrangement, they were both distantly related to the royal family and somehow managed to manipulate the state controlled assignment of the best fitted pairs for offspring to produce her. The only way to get into the royal family again, and they knew only the best fighters were first choice for the mothers of kings – and they thought she wouldn´t make it. Not that Zukka cared about it, she only ever wanted to fight and it made her even prouder to have earned her ranks, despite the efforts both of them had put to keep her from achieving anything. If she had complied… probably ended as another chemist in her mother´s lab. Just the thought about visiting made her feel sick again, and she had just emptied her stomach. And her father… he was a commander, higher rank than her, like hell would she want to see him so he could look down on her. Or worse, finally being proud, finally had she achieved her life´s duty.

 

With a twist of her lip, she retched, vomiting stomach acid on the floor. There was nothing left in it, not after the little prince had kicked her a few times in the gut that morning. She would become a commander, and then she would meet them again. Everyone could birth a child, only a few made it to top rank. There was no doubt which was more honourable in the end.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Her legs were swollen, her breasts were heavy and ached with every movement, no matter how careful she was, she had to go to the toilet every half hour, either he pressed on her bladder or he kicked her and made her vomit. She could only sleep in one position anymore, even the two guards finally seemed to care about her, trying to help her get comfortable. Now she knew why they had to force every woman into pregnancy. The Saiyans might be warriors, but this was simply torture.

 

Absentmindedly, she rubbed over her belly, feeling the slight movement underneath it. It was disgusting, something growing inside her, only feeling horribly weak kept her from ripping it out of her. She was supposed to spend two standard months with the thing inside her. The little prince. Bonding with him. She had read the articles, she had to after continuous nightmares about being eaten from the inside out by her offspring, she knew it was necessary. Didn´t make it better in the end.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

_After the Saiyans were not longer dependent on random, sexual reproduction, it was just a small step for the government to take over. Offspring should be raised by the state, but there had been harsh backlashes. Children who grew up without physical affection showed decreased intelligence and socially incompatible behaviour. It took some lines of children to figure out the problem. Two standard months were the limit. Children needed to be imprinted to an adult, two months were enough for the fast developing Saiyan offspring. Two more months showed even better results, but were not mandatory for the adult in question. Mostly the mother´s took care of it, being on planet, and that way another problem was taken care of: Most children liked to stay in contact with one parent, if the parent was available. Four months old children were given to educators, after reaching puberty they were assigned to their destined work groups in military, science or other fields. Having the opportunity to talk to a close person made most of them more motivated in the line of work they were assigned to._

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It seemed logical to Zukka, someone should take care of the children. With reluctance she could even see the benefits from staying with the little creature inside her for two additional months. But staying in contact for the rest of her life? Sure the king would take care of it, once the little prince was old enough to start training off planet. If he even made it that far. That was none of her business though. And oh was she glad it wasn´t.

 

Two weeks before the calculated date of her birth she woke up by horrible pain, going through her lower body in waves, only a tail injury felt like that. But it wasn´t her tail. She felt wet between the legs, it could only be one thing. It was too dark to see the blood, it didn´t matter, she knew it finally happened, the little monster tried to crawl out of her. She felt her breathing getting ragged, cold sweat formed all over her body, her eyes became frantic.

 

So many missions, never before had she been… _afraid._  Not like this. The logic part in her brain, the part that knew how children were born wasn´t working anymore, she just started to panic, feeling her eyes getting wet, she hadn´t thought she would ever be glad to see her two guards, both clearly disheveled, at least they knew what to do.

 

It wasn´t blood. He would not come out by himself. She didn´t believe it, not even a second, they actually had to sedate her completely, she couldn´t even feel embarrassed when she woke up again.

 

After a moment of confusion, Zukka realized. Her body was back to normal. A pretty massive wound was on her stomach, she didn´t care. That was the kind of injury she knew. It was a clean cut, definitely not a bite wound. How in the hell had Dipal managed to go through this three times, Zukka couldn´t understand. There was nothing but respect for her.

 

Half an hour later, Zukka already got up, slowly walking down the corridor, she had been told where the little monsters were kept. Get a look at him, facing her nightmare. He was screaming when she arrived at the window, showing his toothless mouth. It was such a fragile little thing, so harmless, so different from what she had imagined.

 

“Group leader Zukka.”

 

Startled, Zukka looked up, involuntarily taking a step back. It was the Commander of the royal guard. If he was here… she shot a short glance at the window.

 

“Commander Nappa.” She bowed slightly, ignoring the pounding pain in her lower body.

 

“Congratulations. You´ve done a good job on Prince Vegeta in there, he has one of the highest power levels ever recorded in an infant.”

 

“Is that so?” Should she feel pride? It wasn´t really her doing, she had only provided her body.

 

“When you have recovered you get another audience with our king. This will include your promotion.”

 

Zukka felt her heart rate increasing. A promotion, directly from the king? Maybe it wasn´t as good as it should have been, not actually done anything to earn it, still. A promotion. By the king. A smile formed on her lips. Now who else could say they got something like that?

 

“… and I will personally see for the prince´s and your safety for the next month.”

 

Zukka looked up again, she had been distracted by the good news. “Sorry? You… personally?”

 

He inclined his head. She couldn´t make out his expression, it was simply bland. Obviously, he was not surprised by her reaction. “Our future king should have the best treatment. In a few days then. Group leader.”

 

“Commander.” She tried to bow again, waiting till he was gone before she got up, no matter the pain. That… had been unexpected. She wasn´t quite sure if it was good or bad.

 

The little monster had stopped screaming.

 

Definitely bad.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Meeting the king had been just as short as her first visit, though Zukka was too happy to care about it. _Captain…_ her previous resentment against her promotion for not having earned it was blown away. She had earned it. She had probably lost years of her life with that pregnancy, and it wasn´t even over.

 

The commander proved to be very difficult to handle, he didn´t simply stay quiet when she screamed at him. And she screamed at everyone, just like the little monster didn´t stop screaming. They expected her to deal with it all, carry him around, calm him down, let him drink from her breasts, that´s when she put a halt to it. A lot of threats were thrown around, mostly revolving around demoting her again, they simply didn´t understand. She could hardly hold the prince without the utmost disgust, the thought that the little creature would get near her with his mouth! Pumping was uncomfortable, but at least she wasn´t afraid the machine would try to bite her.

 

Three weeks was all it took. She had barely closed her eyes when the bawling started again, the middle of the fucking night, like some sort of divine punishment. She couldn´t… there was no other possibility, why else was there no help? It was their future king, no matter what she said, she got no help. _He needs bonding,_ sure, Zukka could imagine, she could imagine when she looked down on it, barely even thinking straight anymore, last time she slept was too long ago, only half an hour here or there…

 

Without hesitating, she grabbed a jacket and stormed out of the apartment, the two guards didn´t even notice it before she was out on the street, probably calling the commander. They should, try to find her, it didn´t matter, she just needed to GO! Her hair flung into her face by the wind, it was cold, she hadn´t even thought about changing into something else, but she was already breaking the law anyway… her Ki started to warm her up, quickly taking the steps to the tram. Didn´t matter anyway.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Hey.“

 

Zukka barely heard it, a faint noise, nothing that could wake her up, not now, finally…

 

“For fuck´s sake!” Zukka jumped, looking frantically around, trying to find out who just kicked her in the stomach, still tender from the operation. It took her a few seconds to focus, to figure out the face.

 

“Dipal?”

 

“As I live. Nice place you found for a nap. Not a bit loud?” She looked around the club, a lot of people for the hour, all the talking was loud enough for Dipal to almost scream.

 

“I don´t care, no one bothers me here. And you won´t either! Who the fuck sent _you?”_

Dipal rubbed her nose, sighing dramatically. “One of your guards, probably thought you´d rather talk to a woman. Come on now, it´s late, let´s go.”

 

Zukka´s face hardened. “You can forget that. I haven´t slept in fucking WEEKS! I will not return back to that hell-hole before I haven´t slept for one fucking night! And now piss off!”

 

Dipal didn´t move, she just slowly crossed her arms, watching Zukka. “So that´s final?”

 

“Try to force me.”

 

“I could call the commander.”

 

“I guess that option was dismissed already. Can´t hurt the bonding mate of that little creature.”

 

“Our Prince, Zukka. What is wrong with you?”

She huffed, not caring to answer that. How could everyone be okay with it was the question!

 

“You know what, this is ridiculous. I´ll give you that one night. Just move your ass, my car is outside.”

 

Zukka still didn´t move, just eyeing her suspiciously.

 

“I´ll drive you to my place! I cannot leave you alone and _I_ can´t sleep here! You need more of an invitation?”

 

“I will hurt you if I end up back there. You have no idea what I can do to you.”

 

Dipal waved her hand, leading the way when Zukka finally got up. She fell in a light slumber on the way, barely listening to Dipal phoning someone that she would stay away for one night. She hadn´t lied. She hadn´t.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It wasn’t her bed. She blinked, a few times. It wasn´t the damn apartment. Groaning, Zukka got up, rubbing her eyes. Right. She was at Dipal´s. And a look on the watch at the wall also told her that she had slept really long.

 

Dipal was already up and eating, Zukka just flopped down on the table, grabbing a cup.

 

Dipal raised one eyebrow, not bothering to look up from whatever she was doing. “Took your sweet time.”

 

“Hm.” Zukka chewed slowly, savouring the moment. It was so peaceful.

 

“I took the day off, didn´t want to leave you here. Made some calls.”

 

“Aha.”

 

“I organized some help for you. It will be the same shit for the next two or three weeks, it´s just fair someone helps you out a little.”

 

Zukka rubbed her eyebrows, eyeing her over the table.

 

“Oh. First one to think of that.”

 

“Till now you did behave.”

 

Zukka huffed, in a way too good mood for another snarky reply. They kept quiet till Zukka finished her breakfast.

 

“Hey Dipal, can I see your scars?”

 

Dipal looked up, a calm expression was obviously what she had went for, didn´t work. “What scars?”

“Your scars. Baby scars. Where they cut out the little monsters.”

 

She rolled her eyes, thinking about it for a while before she got up and ripped her shirt up, looking expectantly. Zukka was mesmerized by it, one straight scar, right from her belly button down, following the line of hair, a small white line, how could she have missed it…?

 

Dipal slapped her hand away. “No touching. You think I let you fuck me again?”

Zukka grinned, looking up at her face. “Think you´ve got so little self-restraint?” Dipal huffed, letting the shirt glide down again, smoothing the edges with her tail. “You looked at me like I was some rare treasure. I´m not completely unperturbed by that.”

 

“You are not rare. That´s even crazier. You did that three times and got this nice scar…”

 

“I had children. That´s not a battle wound.”

 

“You say that. Not me”

 

“Zukka, you are probably the only person in history who makes such a fuss about this. You´re a fucking soldier!”

 

Zukka shrugged, as if she hadn´t heard that enough lately. “So what? Did I know theoretically what was about to happen? Yes. Didn´t change the fact that it… I was not prepared for this! I have never had anything to do with something like this, okay? I haven´t seen children, last time when _I_ was one! Do I really have to justify myself?”

 

Dipal looked at her, long. “The way you act, you shouldn´t expect pity.”

 

“I never expected it. I just don´t want to hear all those fucking accusations anymore.”

 

Dipal just shook her head, grabbing the tablet again. “Whatever. Not much longer till you can leave the planet for good. Guess you won´t miss it.”

 

“Not a second. All this assholes telling me what to do…”

 

Dipal grabbed her jacket, the first time Zukka saw her wearing some kind of uniform. It had the royal insignia on it. An unwelcome feeling started to form in her stomach. Dipal noticed her stare, seemingly enjoying the moment.

 

“I know we are all drilled to respect our king and everyone who is affiliated with him. We, the diplomats and public servants, are a part of it. Maybe start to respect us as well.”

 

She waved her hand, signaling Zukka to get up. Zukka eyed her, not sure if she liked the smug grin on Dipal´s face or if she admired her. A little. A bit.

 

Barely back in her apartment, a lot of screaming followed. The commander was less than pleased, but Zukka decided not to care. She got a help, unfriendly and demanding, but it was worth it. Sleep was worth it.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

He developed quickly. Zukka was amazed by how fast he learned, barely a few weeks old he gave his first attempts at walking, his first attempts at speaking, the tiny teeth stumps already grown out and capable of eating normal food. The more he became a person, the less Zukka felt inclined to think of him as a monster. It was her little monster though. He started getting attached, demanding to be in her presence all the time, screaming and crawling after her.

 

She didn´t mind it as much as she thought she would. A little smile crept on her face, while she was trying to get some work done one evening. He was dependent on her, he couldn´t live without her. She liked the idea, it was… it made her… _powerful_. Maybe that´s what kept the women on the planet in order, giving them a little satisfaction to fulfill their duties.

 

The little monster was playing on the ground, seemingly unaware of the attention. Zukka sighed, trying to get her attention back to the task. The promotion had been great, she was very proud of it, the workload though… not enough that her help was gone the moment the little monster started babbling, she got her own troops to organize and delegate, purely office work, she didn´t like it at all. Didn´t even know one of the soldiers under her command, _yet_ , and the secretary she was entitled to get was not yet available. For whatever reason.

 

And the training… still boring, nothing changed, just more stressful. The little monster was always with her. And Commander Nappa. Everywhere she went, he went. She wasn´t sure if he should take care of the little monster, bond with him or whatever of keep an eye on her. Either way, it was nerve-wrecking.

 

_Two low-level groups on planet EF447 to guard an official festivity. Criminal activity strongly suspected._

Zukka tipped her finger nervously on the table. That was not really what she had expected to do as a Captain. Organizing schedules. Just not her own. She stopped tapping and tried to focus, her tail wiggling behind her. When the little monster grabbed it, she at least had an excuse to take a break. The prince needed entertainment.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The girl was wheezing, most likely a rib or two broken, her face already started swelling. Still standing, but courage didn´t matter much if there was nothing to back it up.

 

Zukka fell out of her fighting stance. This was not worth her time. The girl looked at her, confused, her legs shaking slightly. What was her name again, Arktan?

 

“Session´s over, Arktan. Get out of here.”

 

It took a few seconds, but she didn´t complain. Good girl. Zukka was barely out of the room when she saw something much more interesting anyway. Her little monster… floating in front of the viewing window.

 

“How… how is he doing that?”

 

The commander glanced at her, seemingly angry. “Sometimes it´s easier for them than walking. Mind to tell me why you interrupted your session?”

 

Zukka could barely divert her eyes from her son. She hadn´t known it was possible, it was amazing!

 

“Captain!”

 

“I´m sorry commander, I…” She tried to calm down, not glancing back at the little monster. “Recruit Arktan is nowhere near level two in her fighting abilities. Strength is good, technique not. No need for me to waste my time, she can just as well train with some of the regulars.”

 

“She was recommended by commander Ceapa.”

 

Zukka restrained from rolling her eyes. The girl was still standing behind her. “Yes, she was. Still unsuitable. I won´t stay that much longer on planet, shouldn´t I use my time for something more productive?”

 

Without a word he grabbed the little monster and stalked off. No need in running after him, she would catch up for lunch anyway. Still wanted to throw something at him.

 

“So you aren´t training me anymore, captain?”

 

She turned around slowly. Arktan tried to stay confidently, the tears in her eyes weren´t helping much.

 

“I don´t see much sense in beating you once a week.”

 

She nodded weakly. Zukka´s thoughts were already with the commander again, how she didn´t want to see his face or spend time with him. But there was no way around it. Better get it over with.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Lunch went by quietly, as usual. Zukka wasn´t very talkative and to be forced to spend time with a superior didn´t change that a bit. The morning session had not been good on the mood either and Zukka struggled internally not to look at her watch. She just wanted to get away.

 

“Your behaviour earlier was unacceptable.”

 

Zukka stopped chewing for a second and looked up. So they weren´t finished yet.

 

“That girl had been recommended by a commander, _you_ don´t decide who to train or not!”

 

She swallowed, slowly setting down her chopsticks. “Was he her father?”

 

“That is not important.”

 

“Of course it is! I am here for a limited time, I should train cadets with potential. She had none, you saw that, too and I´m sure the commander will get over it!”

 

Nappa gave her a dirty look. She couldn’t care, it wasn´t much longer till she got rid of him, the planet, the bureaucracy and the little monster as well. There was no need for ground debates, she had enough on her mind without it.

 

“That has nothing to do with it. You train, who you are told to train. No excuses!”

 

“I already told her I´m done with her.” She hesitated a second, it wasn´t worth it, just a few weeks more… “If this is the common practice, why do we still choose the next king from the strongest offspring?”

 

He grinned. He had the audacity to grin! “You know as well as me that the power level at birth is just a reference. The first male child was unfortunately weak and unsuitable after all, but we are in no position to waste resources.”

 

Zukka felt anger rise in her. So that´s how it was! If the right people made demands, they were fulfilled. Everyone else…

 

“You fucking assholes! Is it nice playing everyone as you like it? I don´t even know why I felt respect for _this!”_ She clenched her teeth, trying not to speak too loud. It was still a public space. “It is bad enough we have to work for our Lord, we could at least…”

 

“You have better ideas? It is working fine for our people, and that is the most important factor here, captain. No one cares if some people are offended. No one cares about _you_. If you decide to make a scene, I will deal with it. Or maybe you prefer to keep your job and shut your damn mouth!”

 

He continued eating as if nothing had happened. Zukka just stared at him, speechless. She knew corruption, it was everywhere. How could she have thought her own people were any different. How indeed.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Next chapter, Vegeta will be bigger and get some scenes. I won´t give any predictions about update schedules, so… hope you had fun and till next time!


	4. Zukka Part 2-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the chapter there is an age chart in Earth years for all the important characters so far. Since I´m jumping around the timeline a bit. And remember, one standard year equals three Earth years!
> 
> I guess there is something else I need explaining… I use a few Japanese words, simply because so many things are called ‘Vegeta’ in Dragonball that there needs to be a bit of a distinction.
> 
> Vegeta-sei – the planet  
> Vegeta-miyako – the capital city of the planet  
> Vegeta-go – the language spoken on the planet
> 
> Have fun!

The fight with the commander had been her best decision in a while, Zukka found out. She refused to talk to him except when it was about work and it almost felt as if she was back in service. She couldn´t do anything about it and that way, her disgust was dampened a bit. It didn´t let the days go by any faster, though. When it was finally the time to depart from Vegeta-sei, Zukka barely believed she actually made it.

 

“Come on, lil’ monster, float a bit, for me, come on…”

 

He was slowly walking across the room, trying to walk, his legs were still tiny and stubby, Zukka had seen it often enough lately. Most times he started to float when he lost control of his legs, it was something Zukka watched with delight. The little warrior prince floating through the air.

 

“Come on Veggie, it´s the last day, show your mother how nice you float!”

 

Zukka squinted, it was weird. She hardly ever said his name, not even thinking it. The same moment, Vegeta fell down on his knees and decided to crawl away.

 

“Not today, eh?” She shrugged, picking him up. It was time to deliver him to the commander and get ready for departure. Just when she was about to head out, she hesitated. The prince was squirming, not longer satisfied with being carried around. It made Zukka smile a little.

 

“Hey lil’ monster, you owe me to become a good fighter. The best. Our best king. You owe me that. Become great.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It was a short trip to Vegeta-sei´s largest moon where she would meet up with her secretary. She had barely listened to the commander when she handed over the prince, something about honour and duty and visiting should be restricted blabla… it was done. She was happy seeing him in the news from time to time, all his achievements, she expected nothing less. And anyway, the press was already onto the new prince, now that he was released from his mother and ready to become a king.

 

And his mother was ready as well. No one waited for her when she got out of the ship, taking some wobbly steps. There was hardly anything more annoying than low gravity, it was hard to find a way to move without accidentally jumping of the rock, scuffling usually did the trick. The fact that the whole facility was built underground helped as well. Slowly, she arrived the info desk at the end of the hangar bay, maybe he had left a message.

 

Duty on the moons was probably the worst job, at least it was only ever for short amounts of time, the low gravity was toxic for the body. Still, they were some of the most prestigious and important jobs as well, considering the bases on the sixteen moons of Vegeta-sei were their only defense against incoming battleships, not being allowed to deploy a fleet themselves. Wanting to join the military without actually fighting, this job was perfect.

 

Zukka snorted, bunch of cowards, not better than civilians down on the planet.

 

“On his way.”

 

She barely scuffled a few steps away when she saw some civilian in a chair floating towards her. She raised her eyebrow at the sight, his long hair was braided and in two knots on top of his head, making it look big and bubbly. She kept her hair long herself, but always in buns as tight as possible, not leaving it open for grabbing. This instead… ridiculous.

 

“Captain Zukka, I assume?”

 

Zukka nodded, ignoring the hand he held out for her.

 

“I´m Khaaki, your new secretary. Sorry for the delay, I was on TE448 from my last appointment. Please.”

 

He turned the chair around, gesturing her to follow.

 

Zukka started scuffling again, staring daggers at his head.

 

“Usually, people stand up to greet their new boss. Or maybe I´m just a _downgrade_ for you.”

 

Khaaki stopped his chair, turning it around again.

 

“I can´t walk. I´m not trying to be rude.”

 

Zukka eyed him more closely, his legs were strapped to the chair. How odd.

 

“How did that happen?“

 

“An accident when I was relatively young. A traffic accident, to be precise, some shrapnel hit my spine. Healing tanks are not very efficient with spinal nerve injuries and I was already too old to be euthanized. Something else you want to know?”  


Obviously she wasn´t the first to question it. Disabled Saiyans were practically non-existent, considering healing tanks and the disposal of children born with them. And everyone else did something about it, she was sure there was a way to treat spine injuries. If he had other reasons of course…

 

“I see. Good opportunity to keep away from military duty, eh?”

 

He turned his chair back, floating off. “I had already planned to drop out anyway. I wasn´t that young.”

 

She huffed, scuffling after him. So much for her promotion being equivalent to one earned for duty. They sure don´t get the coward assistant, presenting himself and his race as weak and shameful and now it would rub off on her. Must´ve been the commanders revenge.

 

After a short, silent walk they reached one of the office rooms. It took some time for both of them getting up to date. Khaaki didn´t seem to care about Zukka´s rude tone, it made her even angrier. If he would just react!

 

“Your flight for the team up with your partner is scheduled in two hours for that mission.”

 

“So I´m still teamed up with Pepper, despite the different rank?”

 

“Of course. Your power levels are nearly the same and you worked together before, solo missions are not allowed, at least for Saiyans and yes, that is usual practice. You should know that.”

 

He stared her right in the eyes. She was obviously not the first person he had to work with who was disgusted with him.

 

“Hm. You´ll stay here on planet?”

 

“For the time being, yes. I mostly prefer not to talk about assignments over the phone, so I´ll follow later.”

 

Zukka fletched her teeth. Was this revenge, showing himself off as much as possible? She could hardly keep him from doing it, though. Secretaries were assigned, she couldn´t kick him out and he had no reason to listen to her.

 

“One last thing, one of your assigned soldiers refuses to pay his debts for using the healing tanks. He used them so often that the general insurance is no longer covering it. Please take care of that and maybe you could also find out the reason for it. If he is just completely incompetent, we need to dismiss him from service and hand him over to some of our Lord´s personal troops.”

 

“What´s the name?”

 

“Bardock.” He handed her the tablet with the data. “Try to get this settled before you leave. If something comes up, call me. Captain Zukka.” He nodded, floating off.

 

 

Zukka grinded her teeth, trying to calm down. Maybe she could get rid of him. Finish some missions with utmost competence and she could… suggest getting another secretary. She huffed, dialing the number she got from Khaaki. Better get it over with, she had to depart soon.

 

“Yes?”

 

Zukka grinned, this day was just getting better and better.

 

“`s there no display saying who called, soldier?”

 

There was a short silence, some muttered curses. Seemed to realize.

 

“I´m sorry Captain Zukka! How can I help you?”

 

That sounded much better.

 

“I was informed of your excessive use of healing tanks. It´s expensive and one low-level soldier is not worth that much money. You are about to be dismissed from service to join our Lord´s personal troops.”

 

“You can´t do that! I… I can explain! You can´t just…”

 

Zukka rolled her eyes. Could´ve let her finish.

 

“Don´t interrupt me. This is the last warning!“

 

She could understand his panic, yes. Getting transferred to Freeza´s troops was as good as a death sentence. No one liked Saiyans, everyone seemed to be under the impression that they willingly committed themselves to the _cause_. Everyone knew someone who got killed by Saiyans, and if they got one separated from the herd… well.

 

“I´m sorry, Captain. Won´t happen again.”

 

Much better.

 

“You´ve got an explanation? Let´s hear it.”

 

“I completed all missions without major difficulties, I needed the healing tanks for training accidents.”

 

“That many? Your training schedule is insufficient, leave it be and focus on your actual work. When there´s no further incident, you can stay. Understood?”

 

He didn´t answer immediately. Must´ve been some hell of a training.

 

“I don´t know if you are aware, but almost fatal injuries are an extreme power boost. I´m just…”

 

“I am aware. It is also a waste of your time. You won´t get promoted beyond your rank, so keep your basic training schedule and stay at the power level you have.”

 

“But… Captain, don´t you see the poten…”

 

“Shut up! This is your last chance, if I ever hear of you again, I will personally see to your demotion!”

 

She hung up, not waiting for a reply. Was he crazy, talking of _potential_ on a public line? She shook her head, trying to understand what was going through one´s head to actually pull a stunt like that. Of course he could try and get stronger by almost killing himself, but it also meant that every time death was a very real possibility. Who would be desperate enough for such an idiotic tactic? There had to be a limit to one´s power anyway, so what was the point? No one would promote someone like him.

 

With a sneer, Zukka turned around, shuffling towards the hangar bay. She had a flight to catch.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“… and then we´ll fly over to TO896 and meet up with Okkra and his group. Do you…“

 

Zukka noticed that Pepper stopped talking and looked up from her phone. “What?”

 

“Were you even listening? I was trying to outline our schedule for the next few weeks!”

 

Zukka frowned, nodding slightly. Of course he did. And she didn´t care. She had heard all that already from Khaaki and even if not, she got a memo as well!

 

“Yeah I know. Khaaki told me. And he told you. And now you´re telling me. What´s the point?”

 

She looked back at her phone, scrolling through the latest news from Vegeta-sei.

 

“Obviously I wanted to make sure we got it right! Zukka!”

 

She looked up again, clearly annoyed.

 

“WHAT?”

 

“What the fuck is more important than our team meeting?”

 

She rolled her eyes, holding the phone for him to look at. “See that? He´s finally old enough to make it to the news! And since this is pointless I thought I catch up on it.”

 

Pepper eyed the phone with a disgruntled face, some article about the prince starting training and having his first public outing.

 

“A few months ago you would´ve laughed in my face if I told you I look up my daughter at home.”

 

He looked at her, eyebrow raised. Zukka shrugged, taking her phone back.

 

“If she was in the news, you would do so, too. Things change, Pepper. What isn´t changing is the fact that team meetings are useless. That´s why I got a secretary. That´s the only thing he´s good for.”

 

Pepper rolled his eyes, pushing away the tablet he was reading from. “Fine, have it your way. But don´t feel the need to keep me updated on the status of Prince Vegeta.”

 

Zukka didn´t even listen anymore. She enjoyed seeing the first pictures of her little monster since she left the planet six standard months earlier. No, she wouldn´t have thought that either, back then. But things change. And sometimes, they change for the better.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“We are sorry to inform you that we cannot dock station F99 at the moment due to course instability. We will update you soon.”

 

Zukka woke up from the announcement, looking around, confused. She heard the voice again, saying that they couldn´t dock… a glance through the window said it all. The station was rotating, no way they were gonna dock that. With a sigh, Zukka got up. She had to call Pepper, though he surely knew what was going on. The queue on the phone was already insanely long, so Zukka just sighed loudly and got in line. Whoever thought that using other communication except for the ship phones should be forbidden should rot in hell.

 

“Hey, Zukka here. We can´t dock, station’s rotating.”

 

“I know, engine problem or something. Gravity isn´t working properly as well, everything is shaking. I saw people vomiting all over!”

 

“Yeah, well, you know how long this will take?”

 

Pepper huffed. “Don´t know. But they said ‚we will inform you when we have more information‘. Sounds like major fuck up.”

 

Oh, it did. “Hm. I´ll call again if something comes up.“

 

Three hours later the station was still squiggling and they were informed they would land on the planet to safe fuel. They failed to inform everyone that they just wanted to continue the flight and everyone could care for themselves once they departed. Zukka was only mildly annoyed by it. The flight agency had booked some hotel rooms, so she wouldn’t have to care for that. Sleeping on the ship would´ve been easier, though.

 

She phoned Pepper when she arrived in her room, read some news on her phone, showered, read some more news until her head hurt. It was useless. She had to get out!

 

It wasn´t hard for Zukka to find some prostitutes. She wasn´t in the mood to hook up with some guy and women or something that looked like it usually wanted money. Exactly what Zukka had in mind. It didn´t take her long to find someone suitable. She was standing in a doorway, not tall, not trained, shoulder length black hair, features were familiar enough although her skin was grey and maybe scaly. But she had green eyes, almost white. There was nothing more mesmerizing than light eyes, nothing less Saiyan.

 

“You take women?“

 

The green eyed woman looked at her, up and down, shrugging slightly. “Sure.“

 

There was some room in the back of the house, dimly lit, not too stuffy.

 

“So what do you want? I´m doing most stuff, no kanchi though.”

 

Zukka just got out of her jacket, frowning slightly. “I don´t even know what that is. Usually I don’t take hookers.”

 

“Nah, from time to time you need to let go, right? It means injuring me during sex. It might pay well, but I´m not into pain and healing tanks are expensive.”

 

They clench up when they are injured. Zukka wasn´t surprised that kind of stuff existed, sadistic pieces of shit were widely accepted after all. “I just want to unwind, I leave it to you.”

 

She raised her eyebrow. What a weird combination, hair and scales. Her smile revealed tiny, pointed teeth. “Anything I need to know?“

 

“Don´t touch the tail. Biting is allowed.“ Zukka grinned, she was already wet. Those teeth were almost as good as the eyes.

 

“So you´re a soldier?”

 

“Find out for yourself.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It hadn´t been scales, her skin was just rough. It was such an unfamiliar texture, everything about her was unfamiliar. Zukka didn´t even mind that she lay half on her later, the same she didn´t mind Zukka smoking. Give and take.

 

“You doing this long? Was pretty professional.”

 

“Yeah, you know, most think that all it takes is lying down and keeping still. Gotta put some effort in it for the money.”

 

Zukka grinned against her cigarette, deciding that that had been worth a tip.

 

“And you… are definitely a soldier.” She circled her finger around Zukka´s collarbone, looking up. “Muscles are just hidden a bit better.”

 

“`s still baby fat.”

 

She laughed, it vibrated through Zukka´s whole body.

 

“I started when I was tiny. Since you asked.”

 

“War orphan?”

 

She shrugged, leaning her chin against her hand. “Nah, I have parents. We were on vacation when we found out through the news that our planet was… our people were gone. We were alive, that was good, but we also didn´t have anything with us except some travel stuff and y´know. Bank account was gone with our people and it was all a bit tricky for my parents.”

 

“They sold you. Didn´t have to care for you that way.”

 

She grinned, tipping her finger slightly. “I left. There was no way I could go to school anywhere with no money and without me my parents had it easier finding a job. Now we´re all happy!”

 

Zukka doubted that, but it wasn´t her problem.

 

“And where are you from? So many species look like you…”

 

Time to leave. “EE587.“ Without another word, she got up and started dressing. That woman knew what soldiers did. Purges were always nasty business and exactly the kind of thing Zukka didn´t want to think about that night.

 

“Hey, that was kinda nice. I don´t mind seeing you again. What´s your name?”

 

“How much you get?” Zukka grabbed her jacket, pulled out some money and shoved it in her hands. She looked over it, confused.

 

“That´s… a bit too much.”

 

“Keep it.” Zukka almost ran out of the door. That´s why she kept to her own people. She didn´t get off on thinking about all the people she killed, all the lives she ruined. They all knew they had no choice and if they didn´t do it, someone else would. Maybe less professional than the Saiyans. And it never bothered her. Things were like they were supposed to be, but… returning to Vegeta-sei, being confronted with all the crap that went down on the planet, stuff she wouldn´t have ever known about if it wasn´t for… Zukka swallowed, hard. The news were suddenly more interesting. Stupid wars fought on the borders between their Lord´s and their Lord´s brothers territory, she remembered sending her own troops to that, that one soldier who thought he could change something if he just trained hard enough.

 

As if. The only thing they could do was trying to ignore it to stay sane. Vegeta-sei was safe, that was all that mattered.

 

Zukka walked to the next bar and ordered something to drink. She wasn´t in the mood to sleep.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

When Zukka entered the hangar, she expected it to be like the last time she was on Vegeta-sei, more than a standard year ago. Back then she had been mostly annoyed and angry, now she was just… anxious. No one was waiting for her, though she announced her arrival. But of course she wasn’t important anymore.

 

Hesitantly, she walked to the exit. It had seemed so right when she got the message, she hadn´t even thought. Just made a call and demanded to get an audience. Shaking her head slightly, she tried to rid herself of the unwelcome nervousness. She was here, she would go, as simple as that.

 

She took the first cab she found, shivering all the way to the training facility. It was strikingly familiar to the first time she got there, so many years ago. Always cold, always grey, it was a fucking disaster of a city. Completely different from her home city at the southern equator, always warm and humid and as much as she wanted to hate everything related to it, she still missed it from time to time. The weather. Nothing else.

 

_“You won´t go there! We will not leave this room until you have signed that resignation!”_

_Zukka had given up holding her tears back. Her father was screaming at her since he entered the room and every shaking of her head, every no had made him angrier. Her mother was just sitting there, staring her down, barely raised her voice._

_“I was invited to train in the capital. I´m the best one in my training group, in the… in the city!”_

_Her father just stared at her with wide eyes, stunned. Not for long._

_“And then what?”_

_Zukka rubbed her hand over her face, trying to get rid of a few tears. “I will work hard and become a commander. Like you! What is so wrong about that?”_

_“DO YOU EVEN KNOW how many female commanders are there? Women are not cut out for that! I´ve seen some who were much better than you and are now rotting in some thankless post at the edge of the territory! You aren´t good enough, and all you will accomplish is being a failure!”_

_Zukka didn´t answer, couldn´t. She was afraid her voice would crack and it was humiliating enough already._

_“Listen, we put a lot of effort in creating you. It´s not that easy to get the regulatory department for breeding to assign partners as wished. You are supposed to pay off!” Her mother´s face turned into an angry grimace. Her patience seemed to have run out as well._

_“Why would you even do that?”_

_Maybe they should just tell her. She wouldn´t change her mind, never, she wanted nothing more to go to the capital and train with the best, but at least she would know why she was getting screamed at, over and over and over._

_“Two people distinctly related to the royal family creating a baby. Makes you a very good bloodline. But that alone is not enough anymore and you will never be a good enough fighter to get chosen for royal offspring. You are smart enough to accomplish something in science. I´ll see to that.”_

_Her father looked at her expectantly. “Well? Don´t you want to serve our king in the best way you are capable of?”_

_“No. I want to fight.”_

_“That´s it!”_

_Zukka had expected it all evening, all the screaming, it usually led to fighting. It wasn´t that bad, she was used to getting roughed up during training, though it pained her not to defend herself. She was afraid what he might do then and she was in no way capable in holding herself against a commander. Not yet._

_“Leave her be. If she looks too bad they want to know what happened.”_

_Zukka´s head was spinning a bit and some blood dripped down her chin, but it wasn´t too bad. Her parents being so concerned about their façade had a good side as well._

_“I won´t sign that. You don´t own me! It is my decision if I want to keep training or not and if you continue to try and influence me I will report you.”_

_“You wouldn´t dare!” Her father had raised his fist already when her mother held him back. Zukka eyed the situation warily. She hadn´t wanted to say that, but she was getting desperate. Of course they could force her. They were both important enough to gloss it over. She had to get out of the room._

_“Fine. Good to know we wasted effort and resources on such an unsuccessful project. Hope you have fun in the military. Do you already know what you´re gonna do? Most of the work contains killing civilians who are only at fault for not having enough money to buy themselves free. Very honourable.”_

_“If it´s so horrible, why did you want to get into the government so bad?”_

_Zukka hadn’t seen it coming, she would have never thought her mother could hit that hard. She felt the bone breaking before she felt the pain, but it was agonizing. She tried not to touch her jaw, not to scream, she couldn´t move her mouth at all._

_“Better try not to disappoint in the capital. We need to keep it looking good, right?”_

With a shake of her head Zukka tried to get rid of the memory. It was long gone and she hadn´t seen either of her parents again. They tried to contact her when she got back on the planet, finally achieving what she was born for. Probably had a heart attack when the first royal child had been born shortly after Zukka had her first mission. The king had started young and spread out the process over years to spare resources. THAT was how ruling was done. That was why Zukka decided to put her loyalty to the king. There had been downsides, corruption was more wide-spread than she had realized, but after a while she accepted it. It was still better than in other parts of the galaxy.

 

When she walked over to the reception, she had to force away a grin. At least she hadn´t ended up like her parents. No way she had a say in what her son would do later in his life.

 

“I´m Captain Zukka, I´m expected.”

 

The receptionist shortly checked something on her computer and gave her a visitor pass. “Glad you could make it.”

 

Zukka walked away, irritated. She hadn´t known that woman, that comment had been so… personal. The thought vanished when she entered the room she had been looking for.

 

“Commander Nappa.” She bowed, not too deeply. He didn´t deserve that.

 

“Captain Zukka. Heard you became pretty annoying lately.”

 

She snorted. The feeling was obviously mutual. “Where´s my son?”

 

“Training. You’ve got to wait till he´s done with his duties.”

 

“I didn’t intend to distract him.” They were quiet for a few seconds when Zukka couldn´t hold it in anymore. The flight had been long enough. “Is there a reason why he is transferred to our Lord? He´s barely old enough to start serious training, I don´t see ambassador duty as something that makes sense yet.”

 

“Maybe you should just accept things as they are for once, Captain.” He didn´t look at her, he was scrolling on his phone. Disrespectful jerk.

 

She wanted to say something, demand answers, but she knew that she had no right to. _Concern_ wasn’t a reason to overstep her boundaries. And she ached to see her son. So she bit her tongue and ignored Nappa´s rudeness. Now that they weren´t forced to spend time together there was no need to hide their animosity, even if the layer was thin to begin with.

 

The door opened and Nappa finally looked up from whomever he was texting. Zukka didn´t care. She couldn´t. Her little monster stood there and she had the feeling her heart would burst in her chest. She hadn´t seen him in so long, photos in the news were hardly a substitute for it. When she caught herself, she quickly threw her fist up, bowing down.

 

“I greet you, Prince Vegeta.”

 

“Who is that?” He sounded curious. That was good.

 

Nappa kicked her against the leg, hinting her to get up. “That´s Captain Zukka. She´s here to see you.”

 

Now he looked at her, clearly confused. “I don´t know you. I know a lot of Zukkas. But they are all younger.”

 

Zukka huffed. Of course her name got pretty popular once the prince was born.

 

“I had the honour of birthing you, my Prince. I heard you got promoted to our Lord´s troops and I wanted to congratulate in person. You´re the first one of your age to receive such a gift.”

 

Instantly he stood straighter, his face beaming with pride. “I know. I will become the best king ever!”

 

Nappa next to her huffed, but she ignored him. That was _her_ moment.

 

“I have no doubt, my Prince. I´m glad I was able to pay my respect before you depart.”

 

There was so much she wanted to say, she ached inside to spill it all out, she wanted to know everything, she wanted to… _hold him._ But she couldn’t. She should leave.

 

“Do you fight? I don´t think my instructors are trying, not really.” He pouted. Zukka did her best to hide a smile. “And you´re a soldier, for real?”

 

“Yes my Prince. Captain is mid-rank.”

 

“So you´re strong! I knew you were strong! Do you want to spar? Can you stay? I leave tomorrow, please!”

 

He looked at Nappa, didn´t seem impressed by it. Any other time Zukka would´ve already slapped the shit out of a brat like that. But she was sure someone else already had that job and who was she to slap the prince. It was a good enough excuse for not wanting to do it anyway. Her little monster was happy and well, he was cared for. That was good enough for her.

 

“You just had a training session and Captain Zukka has a tight schedule and has to leave later today. Am I mistaken, Captain?”

 

Zukka already suspected that he wouldn´t allow it and the underlying promise that she could spend a little more time with him if she complied was good enough for her.

 

“You´re not, Commander.” She looked at her son, grinning. “But I`m sure I can schedule a short visit on the planet once you are back from your stay with our Lord and you can show me what you have learned, my Prince.”

 

He beamed with joy. “You promise that?”

 

“I do.”

 

Nappa stared daggers into her back and she was sure this would have consequences, but she didn´t care. She was not allowed to have contact with her son, so she might as well use every loophole she could find.

 

“But… you could fight with Nappa! Now! Do you have time? I wanna see!”

 

Zukka looked up, weighing her options. Sparring was a waste of precious time, but then again…

 

“Commander, what do you say? I´m surely an inadequate partner with my rank and level though, so the Prince will not learn much from me.”

 

Nappa didn´t stop staring at her. “Failure is just as necessary for good training as success. He hasn´t mastered that quite yet. See you in five.”

 

He left abruptly, leaving Zukka stunned. It was quite a change from his reserved dismissal a year and a half ago to his open hostility, but he just… gave her some time. Maybe he wasn´t that bad after all.

 

“My Prince, do you want to tell me about your training? I trained in the same facility as you, but of course I was not nearly as talented.”

 

He giggled and started talking, faster than she thought was possible. It was… she was… happy. Yes.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“It is true! And I will…”

 

Zukka had to interrupt him. They were already late and it didn´t matter if she could listen to him talk for hours, orders were orders.

 

“I´m sorry my Prince, we have to go.”

 

He looked taken aback, but recovered fast when he realized where they had to be. “I haven´t seen Nappa fight ever.”

 

Zukka just raised an eyebrow. Training was obviously not one of the duties of the appreciated commander.

 

“Neither have I. Let´s find out how good he really is.”

 

She reacted without thinking, pushing her hand forward into his hair. The second she realized what she did she was too shocked to move. But he didn´t flinch. He didn´t scream, he didn´t jump away, offended by some measly soldier touching the prince. He just leaned into the touch. Zukka felt like her heart just stopped beating and moved her hand back quickly. The prince grinned, running out of the door, not caring in the least. After hesitating for a second, she followed, pressing her hand into a fist, not sure if she wanted to keep the feeling or get rid of it.

 

The time she arrived, the prince was barely able to stand still.

 

“Commander. I don´t have any change of clothes with me.” Her uniform was alright to fight but she didn´t want to get blood on it. They gave out battle armour without problem, but getting a new uniform was always such a hassle…

 

“Me neither. No need to worry, captain, you won´t need armour for a little spar.”

 

Zukka stared at him for a few seconds before she started taking the jumpsuit of. She didn´t mind fighting in her underwear and she was wearing a top underneath anyway. The cold floor was weirdly nice to feel, it somehow connected her more with her surroundings. The small room with the huge window, the little prince looking excitedly at them, eyes all big and curious. And the commander, wearing the same clothes as her, just that much bigger.

 

“You´ve got any rules, commander?”

 

“No increased ki and keep your attacks low. The room can´t take much.”

 

Fine with her. She got into her stance, warily watching the commander get ready as well. He was much stronger than her and she had no reason to believe that he was slower or maybe out of practice. If she wanted to turn it into her favour, she had to be quick. The thought had barely left her mind when the commander attacked, much faster than she had anticipated. She barely managed to move out of the way, trying to dodge, even a blocked hit could break a bone. She didn´t want to lose, especially not that fast.

 

He didn´t let her get in a hit, coming at her in quick succession, a fist grazed her chin, a kick aimed at her stomach ended on her forearm. He hesitated for a second, enough for Zukka to go all in. She kicked high, it did soften the blow but it still connected loudly with his temple, making him shortly loose orientation. She didn´t wait for him, still he managed to block her knee aimed at his guts, punching so fast she didn´t even feel the pain when she hit the wall, blowing all air out of her lungs.

 

She used her legs to push herself away from the wall, trying to land a punch, but he blocked it. She landed a good hit against his knee, getting him down, but he just used it to finally punch her in the gut. She gasped, trying not to vomit, using the opening to knee him in the face.

 

Maybe a broken nose, the way his blood spluttered all over her knee. The second punch didn´t connect quite that well, it got her ribs. She felt them cracking, the pain shooting through her body was well known, it still hurt like a bitch. Wheezing, she tried to get up again.

 

The most important thing she ever learned was to make quick decisions in battle. Fractions of a second decided if she lived or died. There was no time to think, so she ditched her efforts in trying to fight with broken ribs and got her hands together.

 

It was a weak attack on purpose, still strong enough to knock the commander over, making him fly almost through the whole room. The resonating sound of him hitting the wall was extremely satisfying, as was the burned patches of skin she saw on his forearms. He could still fight, but it was okay. She wanted to prove herself, winning was out of the question.

 

“No Ki-attacks, captain.”

 

She panted, letting her head rest shortly on the floor. “All is fair in war, commander.”

 

He laughed, he actually laughed and for a second she closed her eyes, smiling. It had been a good day. She heard her little monster walk in, all excited, no way he would stop talking soon.

 

He shook her, urging her to get up, not caring the least that most of her body hurt like hell.

 

“When you come back, you show me that attack! What do you call it? It was awesome, Nappa flew through the whole room, I want to do that!”

 

She heaved herself up from the floor, grimacing when she tasted vomit on her tongue. “Don´t name your attacks, that´s stupid.”

 

“It´s not! It´s the best! Call it… final flash!”

 

He was practically bouncing, happy about his great idea. If he got enough time to… she didn´t want to finish her thought.

 

She got her clothes on in silence, lightly wiping away the blood from her knee. She would go on the toilet to rinse her mouth later, it wasn´t that important. Saying goodbye was more important, making sure he knew that she… cared for him, that she wanted him to be save, that he needed to be careful, not mouth off, not raise attention, just… She bowed, ignoring the stabbing pain in her chest.

 

“Good travels, my Prince. You make the Saiyan race proud.”

 

He grinned, full of energy, trying to stand taller.

 

“I will.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

A bruise was already forming on her chin. It hurt to touch when she wiped the water away. Sparring was something she only did occasionally, this was almost like old times, training to get better, to achieve something worthwhile. It was all cute until she realized how futile it was. No one cared as long as she did her job and for that she hardly needed superior skills.

 

The commander was waiting just outside the bathroom, startling her. He didn´t look much better, his nose was already violet.

 

“A good fight, captain.”

 

“Thank you, commander.” She wasn´t sure what he wanted, surely not complimenting her.

 

“Listen, you are a good soldier and I respect that. The prince will be safe. Just try not to mouth off too much for the next time.”

 

She frowned, not sure what to respond. Something was up and she had no idea what it was.

 

“What is going on?”

 

“Don´t ask questions. This is my advice for you, captain Zukka.”

 

He nodded. The conversation was obviously over.

 

“Commander Nappa.” She bowed shortly, watching him turn around quickly and walk away. A million questions were on her mind, and all he had to say was to keep quiet.

 

Something big was coming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to address something before I give you info about the character ages: This story is really old. And especially this middle part about Zukka didn´t age too well, so I made a lot of changes. I especially need to credit my little DB Blog dbzideas tumblr com and all the people I had fruitful discussions with. BUT of course this story, being the first longer one I´ve ever written is precious to me and if I would completely rewrite it, it wouldn´t be the same story anymore. That said, I didn´t include the anime + fillers as far as it was possible (a bit of the Bardock movie seeped through) and I didn´t include the newer movies and Minus. I would´ve had to change the story completely to fit in Minus, especially, and Battle of Gods presented Vegeta as much older when the planet exploded… a bit of artistic freedom is needed in that case.
> 
> And now the character ages:
> 
> Vegeta (Ch. 1 and 2) - approx. 33  
> Arktan (Ch. 1 and 2) - approx. 41
> 
> Zukka (at the beginning of this chapter) - approx. 30  
> Zukka (at the end of this chapter) - approx. 34  
> And Vegeta was of course half a year old at the beginning of this chapter and around 4 at the end.
> 
> The new names:
> 
> Khaaki from Kaki, a very delicious fruit  
> Okkra from Okra, a south asian/african bean


	5. Zukka Part 2-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Zukka´s last chapter and not hard to guess, the last chapter for the Saiyans in general. Warnings for this chapter include of COURSE major character death, haha. Also torture (not too graphic, NOT sexual) and a few more characters. I would´ve loved to only use canon characters, sadly the original didn´t elaborate much on Saiyan past.
> 
> Either way, it´s one Earth year after the last chapter, in case you lost count.
> 
> Have fun!

Mame had just folded her headscarf and unraveled her hair when her phone started ringing. It had been a long day and all she wanted was to lie down, smoke and sleep. Whatever it was, it couldn´t be important enough for her to leave. She even got a room for herself, it was such a rare occasion on those damn space stations! It ringed again and Mame caught her lower lip between her teeth, chewing on it slowly.

 

To hell with it. She grabbed the phone, skimming over the text. The message had no sender, it just told her to meet three doors to the left.

 

She eyed it suspiciously, already grabbing her scarf. Probably from her son. It was an important meeting and he surely was nervous that she had taken him with her, but she knew he would handle it well. At least a little pep talk wouldn´t take long.

 

Mame dressed quickly and got to the door a few minutes later. It slid open before she had even knocked, leaving her stunned for a second. It wasn´t her son. She didn´t know that person. She hardly realized the blow on her head before everything went black.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Mame woke up to agonizing pain in her head and the disgusting feeling of fabric against her face. She tried to figure out where she was, but… something was pulled over her head. She couldn´t see, it was all dark. No way to prepare for the punch that followed shortly after, making her head jerk to the side. She tasted blood in her mouth and couldn’t even spit it out.

 

“Awake, Saiyan? Had a good sleep?”

 

She moaned lightly, her ear was ringing from the assault. She couldn´t make out where the voice came from, it was male though. Probably. Could be any species.

 

“We wanted a private interview.”

 

“I´m a saiyan diplomat on my way to a meeting on GW889. It´s about coal mines. I don´t think you want to interview me about that.”

 

The hood was yanked to the site, rubbing painfully against her cheek and straining her neck.

 

“We know who you are, you stupid bitch. The Saiyans don´t care about coal mines. Where are you headed?”

 

“All my travel information is on my datapad. I can give you the password. Do you know the punishment for forcefully capturing a diplomat?”

 

The person huffed, yanking the hood again, for good measure. “Of course. But I highly doubt anyone will know that punishment should be in order after we flush your remains down the toilet.”

 

Mame swallowed the blood, grimacing. This was exactly what she had hoped to avoid. Of course there was always a risk, but… she had hoped she would at least make it to the planet.

 

“What do you think I know?”

 

Someone grabbed her from behind, a second person. She tried to move away, but her hands and feet were bound, tightly. She hardly had any feeling left in them.

 

“We think you know that the coal mines on GW889 are none of your business…. Mame. We think you were interested in something different on the planet. Want to share?”

 

Mame felt someone grabbing her tail, spreading it out over the surface she was lying on. She gritted her teeth, there was no doubt what was about to come.

 

“What happened to my entourage?”

 

“Uninteresting. We kicked them out of the airlock. You can have a quick death as well, you know? It´s so easy…”

 

Mame closed her eyes shortly, thanking all known gods for their mercy. There was not much she had told her son and her other companions about the trip, it was all on her. Nothing would´ve been lost had they been tortured, but… dying in the vacuum was quick enough. It was good enough.

 

“You killed three people for nothing. I am a saiyan diplomat on my way to the coal mines on GW889. I can tell you everything about that. I…”

 

She was interrupted by something hard smashing on her tail. Screaming was the only thing she could get out for a long time.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“What do you think he´s doing?”

 

“Excuse me?” Pepper looked up from his tablet, looking like he wanted to figure out if he missed half the conversation.

 

“I mean, the Prince. There is hardly anything on the news lately.” Zukka shrugged, putting her cigarette back into her mouth.

 

“Are you worried?” Pepper grinned slightly. It wasn´t funny. Not really.

 

“Don´t know. `s no reason for it, is there? Everything´s been … just like usual.” She sighed, scratching her eyebrow. “Somehow I expected something to happen, after he had to leave. I mean, what´s the point?”

 

Pepper huffed, turning back to his tablet. “Did you want something to happen? It´s not as if we… stand much of a chance anyway.”

 

Zukka took a drag of her cigarette, contemplating that for a while. She knew that it was the truth. And it was not as if something had to change. It had worked for so long. It would work for a long time to come. But…

 

“What if… someone would kill _him_. You know of that fairytale stuff, the Super Saiyan? Kids like that.”

 

“Of course they like it, everyone likes to think they are the chosen one. Where have you heard it, anyway? My daughter told me it was quite popular again some time ago.”

 

“Heard the cadets talking. You think there´s something to it? Some people are born with unusual high power levels.”

 

Pepper didn´t look up, but he also just stared blankly at the display. “Yeah, but none high enough. Wouldn´t be here if it had happened already. Though… it probably won´t change anything anyway.”

 

Zukka frowned, leaning back in her chair. “You think so? Everything would fall apart…”

 

“Or someone else would rise and it would all stay the same, except for a lot of dead Saiyans.”

 

Zukka finished her cigarette in silence. Pepper was probably right. She had never believed it was true anyway, too easy, too miraculous. But maybe… she had to think back to that soldier, the one who had trained like a maniac. Maybe it didn´t even need some mystical bullshit. Maybe they just held themselves back on their own accord.

 

Pushing the chair back, she got up. It was idle thinking and she got better things to do.

 

“I´m gonna shower.”

 

Pepper waved his hand, already focused on his reading again.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The beeping of his scouter startled him awake. Groggily, he grabbed around, trying to find where he had put… “Yes, Nappa speaking.”

 

“Commander Nappa, incoming ship with Saiyan insignia in two hours. The crew asked for a meeting with you in the hangar bay.”

 

“They say who they are?” He rubbed his eyes, trying to focus. He hadn´t expected visitors.

 

“Commander Yasai of the royal guard.”

 

Huh. “I´ll be there.”

 

Nappa jumped up, shooting a short glance at the display. The resting period was almost over anyway, enough time to get ready for the meeting.

 

“Vegeta, get up.” With a grunt, Vegeta opened his eyes, his tail swishing behind him angrily.

 

“`s not time yet.”

 

“It is time when I say so. Now move, we haven´t got all day.”

 

Grumpily, Vegeta slipped out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Nappa waited until he disappeared before he sat down hard on the bed, breathing out loudly. He didn´t know why Yasai was coming, he didn´t know why she thought it had been necessary to leave the planet and his brain couldn´t stop going over every possible scenario he could imagine in the course of two minutes. It was exactly what he had tried to avoid.

 

Rubbing over his face again he tried to get rid of the thoughts. He would know soon enough.

 

Two hours later they were standing in the hangar bay, Vegeta fidgeting as much as possible to show his disdain. Nappa tried not to roll his eyes. A tough challenge.

 

“Who is coming anyway? I should be training right now…”

 

“I told you already. Those are important visitors, so show some respect!”

 

Vegeta didn´t think it much of a challenge to role his eyes. Nappa just wanted to slap him, but it had to wait. Right now it would be enough if he just kept quiet for once.

 

A few minutes later the ship arrived. Yasai got off first, looking around shortly before she noticed Nappa standing a few meters away.

 

“Prince Vegeta. Nice to meet you at last.” She bowed down, her fist covering the royal emblem on her chest.

 

“Commander Nappa.” She inclined her head. “I heard you are doing good work at keeping our Prince entertained on this boring station.”

 

“Commander Yasai. I do my best.” He nodded as well, tightening his grip on Vegeta´s shoulder. He didn´t even have to look to know that he wanted to say some nonsense again.

 

“I hadn´t expected you here. Messages for the Prince surely could´ve been sent.”

 

She looked away, shortly, frowning. “I´ve got no messages. Three diplomats have vanished in the last month, and as leading commander of the royal guard it´s my duty to look into the matter.”

 

He had the feeling she stared right into his soul, daring him to comment on that.

 

“Of course. It was nice meeting you.” He stretched his hand out, and after hesitating shortly she shook it. He made sure she put the piece of paper away without anyone seeing it before he pushed Vegeta towards the exit. They could talk later.

 

“Why did we have to waste time for that! She didn´t even say anything! Can I go training now?”

 

Nappa waved him away, not really caring what the Prince wanted to do. He had other things in mind.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It was well into his resting period when Nappa entered the showers. Quickly undressing, he turned on the water on all stalls, using the one nearest to the door. It didn´t take long until he heard the sound of the hydraulics and felt a wave of cold air.

 

“What a waste of water.”

 

He turned around, grinning. “I don´t care.”

 

“Hm.” Yasai shrugged, slowly pulling her shirt over her shoulder. “So, what´s going on? Got some news?”

 

Nappa leaned against the tiles, crossing his arms over his chest. “No. I don´t think they bought it that I just tagged along to take care of the Prince. I stopped asking inconspicuous questions and they stop talking when I´m around.”

 

Yasai pulled her pants down, trying to not get them wet.

 

“Well, it was a risk. What about Vegeta? Are they wary of him, too?”

 

Nappa shrugged slightly, his tail moving nervously along the wall. “I don´t trust him to keep it to himself if I ask him about it. He talks too much.”

 

“Then punish him.”

 

“It doesn´t help. I tried. Must be in the family…”

 

Yasai grinned, finally all her clothes were gone. He knew her for so long and he was still surprised how someone that tiny could be so powerful. Must be in the family as well.

 

“Enough of that. I´ll have to leave in a couple of hours and who knows… should use it well.”

 

Even on her toes she couldn´t quite reach up. Nappa didn´t mind, he lifted her, pushing her against the wall.

 

“Missed me?” She laughed deep in her throat.

 

“I missed the whole goddamn planet.”

 

Yasai stroked over his cheekbone, probably thinking if she should punch him right there.

 

“Uh, that´s a mean answer. I thought I was special.”

 

It didn’t deserve an answer. Not a verbal one. He kissed her, pressing her harder against the tiles. Who knew if it wasn´t the last time.

 

She interrupted it, pushing him away at arms length.

 

“Are you alright? It wasn´t that long since we last saw each other…”

 

“I thought you would stay on the planet.”

 

It took her a second to realize what he had said.

 

“Excuse me? You think I´m hiding? Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

She pushed him harder, but he didn´t budge. There was no real force behind it anyway.

 

“I got you the job so you could stay on the planet! It´s safe there!”

 

She gritted her teeth, ready to do some real violence.

 

“I can handle myself. You know that.”

 

“And I don´t want you to!”

 

He let her down, moving a step away from her. It was a mess. They were all expecting something to happen, right from the day their Lord wanted Prince Vegeta on his flagship. Everyone was preparing for a war that may come, they were almost sure it would happen. And… Nappa pressed his hands into fists, trying to calm down. Yasai was capable of leading the royal guard, he had raised her, he should know. But despite knowing it all, he didn´t want her to leave the planet and get into the fights, if it should come to that. When. It was idiotic, but…

 

“Why couldn´t you have been born a man?”

 

Yasai looked pained for a second, before she got her composure back. “Yeah tell that my mum. She would´ve been delighted having produced the next king in the first try.”

 

The showers were horribly loud all of a sudden.

 

“Three diplomats have vanished. One of them was on her way to GW888 to talk to the Pentyrians. She never arrived, we have no idea what happened. Nappa, there is no way anyone can find out why she traveled there!”

 

He huffed. “I know that. You hope to find her?”

 

“Maybe. No. Probably dead. I want to pay the Pentyrians a visit and find out if contact had been made. Who knows why communication was cut off.”

 

“And if she hasn´t made it?”

 

Yasai shrugged. “She was trained to withstand torture. Should be fine.”

 

Maybe he should leave.

 

“Are we gonna fuck now or what?”

 

Maybe not.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

He should get to bed, his resting period was almost over. Then again it would be a fucking awful day anyway.

 

“Nappa? When it starts, do me a favour and try getting off the station. With or without the Prince. There are enough children to replace him.”

 

Nappa grinned. That was harsh coming from one of those children. “You wanna be queen next? I always knew you were ambitious!”

 

“Shut the fuck up! You´re not the only one who cares!”

 

“Hn. Don´t worry, I won´t stay longer than necessary. And I´ll do my best taking the Prince with me, no matter what a pain in the ass he is.”

 

Zukka raised her eyebrows, waiting for something more.

 

“But I won´t play the hero.”

 

“Good.”

 

He couldn´t sleep when he got back to his bed. Hopefully it would start soon. He just wanted to… get it over with.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

When his scouter started beeping with an incoming message, he got a bad feeling already.

 

“Yes, Nappa speaking.”

 

“Commander Yasai here. I was asked for a spar before I leave. With General Kiwi.”

 

Nappa´s eyes widened. He knew it.

 

“What for?”

 

“Training. You wanna come?”

 

“I´ll be there.”

 

There was absolutely no good reason for this to happen. Maybe this was it. He picked up Vegeta from one of the study rooms, despite his protests, and got to the training rooms right in time. Yasai was already inside, only in her dark red bodysuit, the armour tossed aside. Her entourage was also there, two soldiers from the royal guard, he briefly knew them. They nodded in his direction when he got near.

 

“Quite an audience, Commander.”

 

Kiwi sounded amused. Maybe he hadn´t expected it, if he wanted to kill her. Or maybe he didn´t care, since he was easily strong enough to get rid of all of them. Nappa gritted his teeth, waiting for them to start.

 

Or maybe he was wrong all along and it really was just training.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It took a few hits to get acquainted, a few blows to get serious. Yasai held her own well, she was quick, but she was also confined into a small space. Nappa knew that she preferred and excelled in using ki attacks…

 

Kiwi managed to punch her hard in the face, making her slam against the wall. She spit the blood out, while trying to block the incoming assault. A bit longer and he would break a bone.

 

Nappa looked down at Vegeta who watched the display excitedly. He wasn´t sure if the Prince knew what he was witnessing, probably not. He had complained enough about not being allowed to train with some elites, despite having been invited by their Lord himself. It was a blessing he didn´t know half of it.

 

A sickening noise made him look up again, Kiwi had managed to kick Yasai in the ribs, probably breaking a few. A neat energyball shot barely past Kiwi, his counter hit the mark and went right through Yasai´s shoulder.

 

Nappa expected the fight to end, but obviously… it wasn´t training after all.

 

“What´s wrong, Princess? Can´t fight anymore? Is that all the saiyan elite can do?”

 

She spit out some blood, trying to stand straight. The broken ribs made it hard. Nappa wanted to get in there, punch Kiwi and get this over with, but there was no way that would happen. He wasn´t strong enough anyway.

 

“Don´t get cocky, General. You haven´t even seen half of it.”

 

Yasai attacked again, clearly at a disadvantage with her damaged shoulder. She still managed to get a few good hits in and when Kiwi punched her down, she slammed her fist right into his knee. His screaming was a delight, the only good thing that had happened so far.

 

It didn´t last for long. He was barely down on the floor when he shot a quick energy ball at Yasai. She barely got out of the way, it hit her side… and ripped it open.

 

“Stop the fight NOW! This is a training fight!”

 

Kiwi got up, looking over Yasai´s entourage. He gestured at the door, inviting them to get in. Yasai was standing against the wall, her hand clutched over the wound, breathing heavily. They had to get her out fast, or she would bleed to death.

 

One of the soldiers had barely stepped inside when Kiwi killed him with another ki blast right through his heart. The other one followed a second later.

 

“Commander Nappa. You wanna join?”

 

Nappa grabbed Vegeta, but he seemed to be too shocked to move anyway.

 

“What do you think you`re doing?”

 

“My fight with Commander Yasai isn´t over yet. I don´t like interruptions. Princess? Ready to continue?”

 

“She can´t even fucking stand!” If he would try to interfere he would die as well. But he couldn´t just…

 

“Well then we better get this over quickly.” Kiwi grinned at him.

 

“Nappa, leave it. I´m still… I´m good.”

 

Yasai staggered away from the wall, her hand slowly moving away from the wound. She was weirdly calm and Nappa was afraid she would do something stupid.

 

“Nappa… do something! I…” Vegeta was already trying to get out of his hold.

 

“Stay where you are!”

 

Nappa looked up again, maybe he should… it didn´t matter. Yasai would die. And then they would die as well. He couldn´t just…

 

He had barely moved when Kiwi rolled his eyes and readied himself to shoot another blast in his direction. Nappa had already anticipated that, he could very well avoid one blast, maybe that was already enough…

 

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!”

 

An enormous energy wave blew both Nappa and Kiwi against the wall. Nappa felt his shoulder slam hard against the doorframe, almost dislocating it. Broken glass from the view window was everywhere, Vegeta… he was lying not far away, covered in shards. He was fine. It had happened so fast… Yasai was standing on the other end of the room, her energy flaring around her wildly, almost making her look… like she was glowing. It was mesmerizing.

 

“Prepare to die.”

 

Nappa looked over at Kiwi who struggled to get on his feet again. He hadn´t seen it coming, the punch that dislocated his face, followed by some nasty kicks. Nappa didn´t know where she took it from, but he hoped she could keep it up before she passed out. Her wound was still bleeding profusely.

 

Leaving it to her, Nappa struggled to get up, cutting his hands on the glass lying everywhere. Vegeta was still alive, that was good, and awake, even better.

 

“Vegeta, get up. We´re going to leave.”

 

He shook his head, glass was flying everywhere. “Okay. What happened? What´s with the commander?”

 

“She´ll handle herself. Come on, get up.”

 

He knew the sound. The gurgling, smacking sound of intestines falling on the floor.

 

“She´s… she…”

 

Vegeta stared behind him with wide eyes. He didn´t want to look. He didn´t want to.

 

Someone was staggering through the shards next to him. He looked up, it was Kiwi. It was him. Barely able to stand, but still alive.

 

“Get out of my way.”

 

Nappa couldn´t move, he didn´t want to. So this was it.

 

“Get back to your fucking room, I´m not in the mood to play catch today, so don´t try running.”

 

Kiwi walked away slowly, probably to one of the healing tanks.

 

“Nappa, what… what are we gonna do? Is someone coming for us?”

 

He got on his feet, dragging Vegeta with him. “I don´t think so. Let´s get back to our room, wait what happens.”

 

He should´ve told him that everything was good, it was fine, don´t worry, but he couldn´t. He didn´t know anything, he didn´t know what to do. What just had happened.

 

A short glance was all he dared to do. She was lying there, hole in her chest, eyes wide open. It was already too much.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

How many days have passed, how many hours… something must´ve happened, they were taking her away, without the hood, hopefully, finally…

 

The door opened to a brightly lit room, hurting her eyes, her head, she didn´t even know she could still hurt, everything was pain, it melted together, a blur, fading…

 

They put her in front of a window, next to two other people, both held by their captors. One woman, her eyes halfway turned into her skull, shaking, brain damage. The other one, a man, looked fine, too fine. Traitor.

 

“Thought you would enjoy the show before we release you from this world.”

 

Someone in the background was speaking, leaving afterwards, just the ones that held them were left. They were needed, Mame didn´t know if her foot was still there, it didn´t matter much. She couldn´t stand alone.

 

“Did you know something?”

 

The man looked up, frightened. He stood on his own.

 

“I…” His eyes moved quickly, afraid he might get hurt, but no one reacted.

 

“Where were you headed? We´re gonna die, now´s the time to say.”

 

“Why are you so calm? You look more dead than alive.”

 

Mame grinned, or tried to. It hurt so badly. “I knew too much, I had to keep quiet. Did you tell them something?”

 

“Everything I knew. It wasn´t too much, I don´t know what they expected, but they stopped torturing me.”

 

The guy holding her shook her lightly. “Think you got something to add?”

 

Mame groaned, her head was killing her. “Of course not. I never had something to say.”

 

A planet came into view, it looked… Vegeta-sei.

 

“We´re home.”

 

The man was confused, utterly. “But… the moons, how did they get past…”

 

“Told everything? Did you tell them the algorithm for diplomats, to get past the moons?”

 

His eyes widened when he realized.

 

“Well, I guess you don´t have to live long with the regrets of having killed your people.”

 

“Why should they? Why would you?”

 

He turned around, panicked, till the guard hit him over the head. He cried out, but didn´t try to ask again. Mame could laugh, it was so ironic. She knew everything and kept quiet for so long. Maybe they had decided to get rid of the Saiyans no matter what. She could´ve died so much sooner.

 

“Are you Freeza´s troops?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Of course. She should´ve known. Hoped for it not to be true, that he would save his best soldiers, come to their rescue.

 

It was a magnificent sight when the planet exploded. The moon closest to them was hit by the remains a few minutes later, the whole sky a painting of fading light and stone. At least it was quick.

 

At least…

 

They broke the necks of the woman. Then the man, screaming and wailing. Then…

 

At least it was quick.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It took a whole day to finally get a message. Called to the office. Nappa didn´t like to leave Vegeta alone, but he was still pretty shaken, so he hoped he would just sit in bed and wait till he came back. If.

 

Kiwi looked fine again, more than fine. “Commander Nappa, a pleasure. Take a seat.”

 

“No thanks.”

 

Kiwi´s smile faltered, kicking the chair out with his foot. “Sit on the fucking chair.”

 

Reluctantly Nappa grabbed it, sitting down. He was still alive after all. Maybe he shouldn´t push it.

 

“Although it would be a pleasure to see your face when you see it in the news, considering recent events I decided to tell you beforehand. Vegeta-sei is gone. Lord Freeza is personally on his way to blow it up.”

 

Nappa tried to figure out if this was some kind of sick joke. “Are you serious?”

 

“That´s nothing to joke about. When I heard that another one of you is coming to this station, I asked to kill her and her companions. Was a bit more tricky than I thought, but, you know. Surprises are never bad.”

 

“I guess.”

 

Kiwi grinned again, leaning forward in his chair. “You probably wonder why you are still here. See, the official news will be that Vegeta-sei has been hit by a meteor.”

 

“No one will believe that. What about all the others, in the troops, the colonies?”

 

“Doesn´t matter, it´s official. The rest will be killed in time. It´s just like purging, you know purging. Nasty business and everyone likes to pretend it doesn´t exist.”

 

“And the Prince? Why… bring him here?”

 

Kiwi leaned back again, his gaze drifting through the room.

 

“Now that is interesting, isn´t it. Lord Freeza thought keeping one of you alive as his personal pet would make sure that other nations stay in line. Losing the Saiyans is hard enough on our troops.”

 

Nappa wasn´t shocked. He wasn´t surprised. He wasn´t… effected at all. They had been so sure they would get a chance to fight. Go down with honour, maybe send a spark through the rest of the damn galaxy to get some other nations mobilized. Not this. Not like that.

 

“And since the little Prince should be adequate to serve as a pet, he can start on his first mission tomorrow! And finally train with some elites, he wanted to do that badly anyway as far as I recall.”

 

Nappa nodded, his mouth was too dry to answer.

 

“Listen, Commander. You can stay to keep the little Prince in check. But believe me, you are not that important. Try some bullshit and you can join the Princess in the nasty hole that is reserved for your lot in the afterlife. Are we clear?”

 

“Yes.” Dying was tempting. But dying… it was easy. Everyone could die. He still had Vegeta, as long as Vegeta wasn´t on his own, inevitably integrating into Freeza´s troops Nappa could still make sure he would grow strong. He would grow close to Freeza and if he had to wait for ten years he would if he could just watch Freeza die. He could swallow his pride till then. His personal feelings weren´t important. Neither was Vegeta. Everyone had to play their role.

 

“Then welcome in our Lord´s personal troops! I´ll send you your new orders later today. Dismissed.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Three days off was more than Zukka had had in a long time. It was almost too much, she started to get bored. She even considered talking to the other Saiyans on the station, those two women, probably on business, or that one boy who might be on his first mission, though the other two men with him weren´t old enough for supervisors. She could ask.

 

“Hey Pepper, the news site isn´t working all day, you know what´s up with that?”

 

Pepper looked up from his lunch, staring into the distance. “Hmmm… well, I tried calling Khaaki earlier today and he didn’t answer. Maybe there´s a problem with the transmitter on the station.” He shrugged.

 

“No, I don´t think so, all other sites are working, just not the one from Vegeta-sei. It´s weird.”

 

“Sunstorm? It sometimes causes trouble, you know?”

 

“I thought that wasn´t an issue for decades now.”

 

She put her tablet away, annoyed. Well, as far as she knew they would get another assignment from Khaaki in a few hours. Maybe they could spar a little, would shorten the time.

 

Five hours later there was still no word and Zukka was starting to get pissed. “Did he call you, Pepper?”

 

“Don´t you think I would´ve told you that already? I wanna get off this fucking ship as well. Gives you a bad mood.”

 

Zukka sighed, gesturing at the bruise that was already big and swollen on Pepper´s right eye.

 

“Hey sorry about that, didn´t want to hit that hard. But seriously, it´s his only job, what´s keeping Khaaki so long?”

 

“If I knew I would tell you.”

 

She sat down, still in her bodysuit. She should just shower and go to bed, they probably need to spend another resting period on the station anyway.

 

“Zukka, do you smell that? I think something is wrong with the ventilation.”

 

She got up, irritated. It just started and it was clearly… “Yeah, don´t know how they managed that, but that´s definitely not our air that´s coming through.”

 

“The door is locked.” He stared at her, waiting for her to make a call.

 

“Attack. Okay, let´s get out and find whoever is doing this.”

 

Pepper nodded, getting a step back. With a hard kick, he dented the door, a second one broke it lose. The moment they stepped outside, blaster fire was shot from the far right corner of the corridor.

 

“ What the… WHO THE FUCK IS SHOOTING?”

 

It stopped shortly, some green scaled creature looked over the edge. “Surrender, Saiyans. There´s a galaxy wide bounty on you, you´ll die anyway. We could need the money!”

 

“Are you kidding? Who would set a bounty on us?”

 

“All Saiyans dead as soon as possible, by our merciful Lord Freeza himself. Don´t you read the news, bitch?”

 

“Is he serious?” Pepper made a grimace halfway down laughing or crying. Zukka felt pretty much the same. It was ridiculous. Why should he…

 

“The war started.”

 

“What war? When was there ever…”

 

“Not now, Pepper. There are five others, get them and then let´s get the hell out of here!”

 

Zukka shot a few ki blasts in their direction. Blaster fire didn´t really harm her, but it was annoying. Pepper was already on it, two doors down he kicked it in, getting the two women out, both coughing badly. The air was already getting thin where Zukka was standing, they had to move.

 

“Pepper, hurry up! We need to get out of the corridor!”

 

The wannabe bounty hunters had to die, and quick. Zukka sprinted down the corridor, ignoring the few blasts that actually hit her, mostly her arms. The first one was down with a punch, blood and brain splattering over the wall. The other two were quickly eliminated as well. Two others were waiting further behind, killed with their friend´s blaster. No need to waste energy.

 

“Okay, here we are.”

 

“Right, you two, are you diplomats?”

 

The two women were in shock, but after slapping one she turned responsive again.

 

“I… no, no we are on our way for business, ehm, we are expanding. In… investments.”

 

Zukka nodded. So no combat experience. “Okay, can you fire a blaster?”

 

She nodded and after elbowing her partner the other one nodded as well.

 

“What´s with you three?”

 

“We are on a training mission. Two cadets, one Lieutenant, practical course during a purge.”

 

“Okay, no need to go there anymore. That´s what we know - Freeza himself has set a bounty on all Saiyans, so our best guess everyone at home is already fighting a war for us. All we have to do is get off this ship and help them. Understood?”

 

Everyone nodded, though hesitantly. It was all a bit much to take in, but they didn´t have time to get adjusted.

 

“Right, Lieutenant, take your cadets at the back, Pepper, with me, you two stay between us. Let´s move!”

 

Most of the other travelers weren´t as stupid as their first interaction and didn´t even try to engage in a fight, trying to suffocate them or not. Opening the door to the hangar bay they were welcomed with heavy shooting and some stray ki blasts.

 

“Zukka, we need to get rid of those soldiers. They´re not strong, but… I don´t think our package can take a hit.”

 

Zukka looked behind her, the cadets were calm, good stock, but the two women were shortly before a breakdown. She nodded, gesturing the Lieutenant to stay behind. “Take the one´s on the right, I´ll take the others.”

 

They didn´t put up much of a fight. Probably weren´t expecting that Zukka would blow them away together with the ship they were hiding behind. A few technicians thought they had to play tough, she didn´t even bother. There was some blaster fired, her backup probably took care of them.

 

“PEPPER? Done?”

 

He came running from behind another ship, hands bloody. Looked good.

 

“Let´s take this one, it´s already fired up.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

She waved, gesturing the other´s to come. She didn´t even wait for them to enter, already getting to the cockpit.

 

“`kay, we get this going, right?”

 

Pepper shrugged, starting to press buttons. “I think. Doesn´t look to complicated, does it?”  


Giggling, she strapped into the seat, activating the motor. “Everyone´s here?”

 

“Yes Captain! Strapping in!”

 

Pepper grinned at her, pulling the control stick to him. “How did he figure that out?”  


“Who cares, see if you can open the exit.”

 

Zukka hadn´t even realized she had held her breath until they were out of the damn ship. It had been pretty easy, but then again the news couldn´t have been out for long and not being able to fight off a few civilians… that would´ve been embarrassing.

 

“Shit…”

 

“Pepper, why are we powering down?”

 

“I don´t know, nothing is working anymore!”

 

Maybe it wasn´t so easy after all.

 

“There is an incoming call…”

 

Pepper pressed the button, some ugly insectoid in uniform appeared. Probably the commander of the station.

 

“Hello Saiyans. Thank you for being so cooperative, despite some lost people who thought they could keep you up.”

 

Zukka stared darkly at the monitor, not bothering to answer.

 

“We need your bodies as prove, so brace yourself and have a pleasant journey.”

 

There was some sobbing in the background. Dying in the vacuum wasn´t the best way to go out, but it was fairly quick. She huffed, a million thoughts running through her head, hopefully they fought back, they could win the war, they could turn it around, her little monster survived, maybe, she could… the promise…

 

“Was nice working with you, Pepper.” She grabbed his hand, it was steady. Good soldier.

 

“Likewise, Zukka.”

 

Dying was best done alone. She let go of his hand.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh, this middle part has been a lot of work and I put a LOT of thought into it. For me at least it was worth it. I need to comment it a bit, hehe. What I changed the most from my original story was that I tried not to focus completely on Zukka´s view of things. A lot of stuff was put in motion to kill the Saiyans, it needed to have been planned in any way and I really wanted to show that. Yes, Goku´s and Vegeta´s stories are epic and tragic, but there were probably millions of Saiyans and it didn´t even scratch the surface. Neither did I, and it wasn´t the focus of this story, but it was something I wanted to show. In case anyone knows the German version, I kicked out basically all of Bardock´s scenes. Yes, you guess right, in the original, Zukka and Bardock were having sexy times, but I actually just put it all in since I had seen the movie shortly before writing. Re-writing I realized that it was mostly filler and not bringing the story forward one bit.
> 
> So, about Yasai… omg I introduced Veggie´s half sister who became SSJ omg!11!!!1! In all seriousness, yes, I enjoy writing female characters, but I also wanted to show what could´ve been. She was already good enough for the throne, except for her genitals. That could´ve been Vegeta, he would´ve had basically the same education, would´ve been as strong, as competent and he surely would´ve fought like hell in that fight. I wanted to show that even if she was the ‘first’ SSJ, it was not enough. She couldn´t change a thing and no one could´ve. It needed a drastic change, a new world order to overthrow Freeza, and it happened with the fighters from Earth. So to wrap it all up, I did enjoy writing Yasai tremendously and it fitted perfectly.
> 
> Just in case you´re wondering about Yasai, she´s supposed to be around 20 with Nappa being around 40. It only works of course if royal children hadn´t been born to quickly after each other.
> 
> Names:
> 
> Yasai from Japanese for vegetables. Come on, that basically wrote itself!  
> Mame from Japanese for pea.
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, the last two chapters are finished for a long time now, so I will post them with ten days waiting time in between. Hope you had fun and see you next time:)


	6. Bulma Part 3-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the V/B get together, set in the famous three years… this was posted already, a while ago as a standalone, but in case some of you have read it then, you can read this here nonetheless. Like the rest of the FF, I revised it heavily. Because I obviously like pain and suffering that comes with completely rewriting something! Haha. Anyway, this last part is the most harmless one in all accounts, just some mild language and some mild mild violence. 
> 
> Have fun!

**Part 3 Won´t save me today**

 

Her eyes were tired, dry and burning, rubbing them didn´t help. She turned off the monitor, time for a break, it was anyway already… half past four. With a groan she got up, stretching her stiff body. A coffee would be nice, maybe some drops for her eyes… it was still too early to go to bed. But not without something vitalizing!

 

The hallway was dark and empty when she left her office, unsurprisingly. She didn´t mind it, she loved the quiet atmosphere, the feeling as if the whole house was asleep and she was alone, focused, working way more efficiently than during the day. Slowly she started to walk to the kitchen, not turning on the light, too bright, thinking about her plans for the rest of the evening, maybe continuing with her latest project, but it was not so urgent, or maybe start with the evaluation of the last data she got from the analysis of the cladding material of Goku’s ship…

 

A tiny stream of light ripped her out of her thoughts. Someone was in the kitchen. No one was supposed to be in the kitchen in the middle of the night! No one but her! Determined, she started to walk faster, confront the intruder. The moment she grabbed the door handle, her phone started vibrating, almost giving her a heart attack.

 

“For fuck´s sake… what?”

 

“Bulma, hey, you´re still up! I had to call you, I had the worst evening ever, you won´t believe it!”

 

With a sigh, Bulma leaned against the wall, waiting for her heart to stop pounding. She didn´t mind Yamchu calling her and telling her the newest gossip or whatever, usually, just right now she was way too busy for his jabbering. First and foremost they were friends with benefits, it was no one´s fault all the relationship stuff hadn´t worked out in the end, but seriously… she sometimes really didn´t have the capacity to listen to his adventures with other women he tended to fuck. Not always. Definitely not now.

 

“… and can you believe it, she took them off right in the restaurant! Like in a fucking movie!”

 

“Ah.” Bulma listened to it half-heartedly, entering the kitchen. She had almost forgotten… Vegeta was investigating the contents of the fridge. She stopped for a second, waiting for a reaction, nothing happened. Shrugging, she decided to ignore him as well.

 

“…but in the end she was not interested. We were already in the hotel making out, I mean, that was weird. Who does that?”

“Don´t know, didn´t like what you had to offer after all, eh?”

 

Her fault. Yamchu had a lot of flaws, fucking wasn´t one of them. With a sly smile, she took a cup, cappuccino… and a cig. Grabbing the half empty pack in her pocket, she lit one and took a deep drag. Nothing felt quite as satisfactory as that.

 

“What´s with you, are you busy?”

 

And there we go. She blew the smoke onto the coffee machine, watching as it mingled with the steam rising from her cup. “Oh yes, I already have my hand in my pants, the thought of you half-dressed and lonely got me going real fast.”

 

There was silence on the other end of the line. Not in for jokes, it seems. “No seriously, I´m busy. What about tomorrow?”

 

“Haha. Can´t, have a game, I´ll text you.”

 

“Yeah, whatever. End of the week there is some conference I want to attend. ”

 

She hung up, putting the cigarette back in her mouth. If he didn´t have time, she could go out, find someone else… a bit of a change was always nice. From the corner of her eye she saw Vegeta standing there, watching her. Turning around, she barely missed her cup, pushing it off the counter. It broke with an unholy loud sound, spilling all over her shoes.

 

“Fucking shit!” She kicked some shards away, angling for a new one. Vegeta was still eyeing her, not saying anything.

 

“What? Some of the staff´s gonna wipe it up tomorrow.”

 

“Didn´t think you´d do it yourself.”

 

Bulma looked at him, confused. “Yeah, did you want something?”

 

“No.” He turned around, walking away.

 

That… had been weird. But Bulma was used to weird. Though…

 

“Hey, Vegeta, wait a second! Is something wrong? The training chamber? I mean, you could think it´s nothing, but the pressure that thing builds up… better be safe than sorry, eh?”

 

Vegeta stared at her, intensely. Couldn´t he just answer? It´s not as if she said something stupid and anyway, it´s not as if something would happen to him if the room exploded, but her house was right next to it. She liked it in its current state, she also liked her life, maybe they should move the room to another spot on the lawn, further away…

 

“One of the lights is flickering. Over the console. Seemed unimportant to me.”

 

He slightly raised his eyebrows, _there you have it_ , she could almost hear it. Because she had nothing better to do anyway, right? Asshole.

 

She put on a nice smile, throwing the rest of her cigarette in the coffee puddle on the floor. “See, there was something after all. Let´s get a look at it, shall we?”

 

With that, she grabbed her cup and brushed past him out of the kitchen.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It was awful. Vegeta couldn´t understand why he had to go himself to get something to drink, considering the people who lived here were fucking rich! No servants, no robots, they probably didn´t want to share. He didn´t care about that too much, but… there were a lot of drinks in the cooling machine. And he had a hard time reading the labels. Cursing whoever decided that learning a language for a mission does not include being able to _read,_ he pondered if he should take the colourless stuff or the black one, the yellow one, there was one in green, looked rather vicious…

 

The cool air was very welcome, the night had been uncomfortably hot, just like the last days, he was so tired from the training… he could barely keep himself from twitching when someone entered the room, talking. A short glance was enough, the obnoxious Earthling. Talking to… the one she sometimes fucked. The one that didn´t visit that often anymore. A fond little smile appeared on Vegeta´s face, having that effect just with his presence. Not that it mattered, the female Earthling just brought other males with her. He sometimes heard her, she talked a lot when she was tipsy.

 

Huffing, he grabbed a random bottle, black one. She was still standing on the counter. He closed the door, watching her back, lost in thought.

 

The Earthlings were a weird species. He tried not to care, but it was inevitable to learn a few things. The language suggested they liked to live in pairs, religiously motivated probably, and it seemed to be very strict. Not that the Earthling would care about it, frequently changing her partners. She probably didn´t give a fuck, being that rich, or maybe the language just hadn´t caught up to the change in society… He had thought about asking her. But it would come with so many inconveniences, starting with her rudeness, probably ending with her asking questions in return. A little bit of curiosity for a planet that would surely be destroyed in the upcoming fight was one thing. To be pestered with questions about his past by this intrusive Earthling was quite something else. He neither did want to think about it nor talk about it, so he didn’t.

 

He was ripped out of his thoughts when the cup shattered on the floor. Her reaction proved it all. Rich people were the same everywhere in the universe.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Bulma turned on the light when they left the kitchen. She never did that, it was too bright, made the whole corridor look sterile and empty instead of the quiet peace she loved so much about the dark. A frown formed on her face, she hated inconveniences, but with Vegeta there… would be weird otherwise. The moment they stepped out of the house she regretted even more that she got mad at his attitude in the first place. It was hot and damp outside, her clothes stuck to her in a second and in the diffuse light of the street lamps she saw millions of insects. But it was no time to back out now!

 

With a huff, she turned around. “I need to get my stuff from the workshop. Flickering light sounds like short repair, still can´t do that with bare hands.”

 

“Whatever.” With that, he pushed past her, trotting over the lawn back to his hideout. Fine with her!

 

That was something that bucked her since she had invited him over for the first time. All this blabbering and bullshitting, all of them, all the time, every fight and everything related to fighting, but now that he was living in her house, all quiet. She barely even saw him, and the best she got was some snarky comment. Even that only happened when she started talking first.

 

She shrugged. Not that it mattered, she doubted he wanted to have deep conversations about their lives and their views on interesting topics, so better this than threats or, that made her actually giggle, _orders_. He wouldn´t dare that.

 

Grabbing her tool belt, she made her way back outside, quickly walking over the short grass. The sweat already started trickling down her neck, it was disgusting. She wiped it away, making a mental note to cut her hair. Summer called for it.

 

When she entered, she saw one of the lamps slightly flickering, probably running empty. Vegeta was standing on the other side of the room, eyeing his bottle with utter disgust.

 

“What´s wrong, read the calories?”

 

He looked up, slightly confused. “It´s too sweet.”

 

She just stared at him. It was coke. Seriously.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The Earthling had changed the lamp. Screwed around on some panels. Pressed some buttons. The longer Vegeta watched her the more he got the impression she wasn’t as competent as she always pretended to be.

 

With a sigh, she pressed her hands in her hips, turning around. Looked like defeat.

 

“I was absolutely right.”

 

Vegeta´s eyes widened slightly. Or maybe not.

 

“A tiny error and everything could… die. So the lamp is fine, it seems there is a problem with the circuitry.”

 

She waited, probably for some remark. Wasn´t gonna happen.

 

“Anyway, I´ll try and see what I can do, but it´s gonna take a while. You can… go sleep or whatever. Train outside. This here is out of order for the moment.”

 

He shrugged slightly. The Earthling gave him a dirty look, he didn´t care, he wasn´t in the mood to talk. He also didn´t want to sleep already, and go outside… the Earthling had just crawled under the console. In shorts.

 

He leaned against the wall, shifted a bit till he got a good view. Why go outside, wasn´t bad in here as well.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Shit!”

 

One of the wires was charred and had singed everything around it. Considering the flickering light, she hadn´t thought something like that could be the cause. Why did she have to ask… The insulation on some wires was black and burnt, maybe a short-circuit, she carefully poked it… with a tiny noise it ripped and everything went black.

 

“Fuck!” Bulma tried to keep calm, the back of her head was throbbing where she had just bumped it, she couldn´t even see her tools anymore, it was just great!

 

“Is this on purpose?”

 

Oh, he was still there! Always helpful, obviously. “ _Guess_ , asshole.” She waited, no reply. But when he was still there… “Hey, can you pull me out? `s easier than crawling back and you don´t have anything to do a…”

 

A warm hand grabbed her ankle, she lost balance on her hands and fell flat on the floor. At least he did it slowly, remembered that she was _just_ human. When she was outside, she turned around slowly, a nasty look on her face. Vegeta was kneeling next to her, the red emergency light was just bright enough to see his blank expression.

 

“The light is off.”

 

“Oh wow, I hadn´t noticed! Thanks for pointing it out!”

 

His eyes narrowed, somehow Bulma got a little excited of the prospect of getting yelled at.

 

“So you´re gonna do something about that?”

 

Or not. Rubbing her nose, she got up. “Yes. I will. I have to look it up, then I know more. It´s still out of order, if you want to linger around any longer!”

 

He grinned, hauling her up on her feet. “I´m not completely stupid, Earthling. Be careful with your nose. Looks tender.”

 

She pushed his hand away, doing her best to walk slowly out of the room. Wouldn´t give him the satisfaction of being angry.

 

Back in her workshop, she started rummaging for the blueprints. She had to know what those wires were for, see if she could do something. Probably not and she was not in the mood to go into the details to do it herself to prove something. Would leave a not for the technicians in her department in the morning… a while later, she made her way back, papers in one arm to check the details, coffee in the other. A cigarette before she started was definitely called for.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Not much time had passed when Vegeta heard the Earthling trampling over the grass again. It was idiotic to stay, he could go eat something, take a shower, do something useful, but then… he was curious. He wanted to see what she would do next, since she was definitely encouraged to prove herself.

 

He was about to get up from the stairs when she stopped short, starting to smoke. Obviously she hadn´t noticed him, but the Earthlings hardly noticed anything anyway. The sun was just rising over the roofs of the neighboring houses and made the sky shine in a bright red. It wasn´t the first time he was still up at dawn, but it was the first time he even noticed the sunrise. It was almost like… home. As if. The sky had been red, yes, but this here was nowhere near it, the blurry red which could be seen on the sky for a few minutes before everything got back to damp blue.

 

He looked back at the Earthling, her profile half hidden in the shadow, framed only by red light which was disturbed every few seconds by a veil of white smoke. It was absolutely wind still. It was incomprehensible to him how the smoke could still move in constantly changing waves around her face, so dense in some spots he couldn´t even see the soft contours behind it. He couldn´t avert his eyes, the sight had something…

 

She looked at him, directly into his eyes before she flinched violently.

 

“How does it look?”

 

The Earthling threw the paper rolls on the floor, taking a seat next to him.

 

“Don´t know yet, haven´t checked, just got here as you have clearly seen.” She raised one eyebrow. “And you like what you see?” She stretched her legs, presenting herself. It was a little irritating.

 

“So what are you waiting for?”

 

She took a drag from her cigarette, looking thoughtful. “Finishing my break. The ventilation inside does not like smoke very much and we don´t want to cause even more problems, do we?”

 

He wanted one. About to just ask her where she got them, if she could give him a pack, he hadn’t smoked in so long, he didn´t even care if the Earthlings had good quality…

 

“By the way, the ventilation is working? It was all pretty rushed, are the fans working fine? Not too hot? Is the air distribution evenly?”

 

Rubbing his eyes, he tried to think about it. He hadn´t paid much attention, it was too exhausting.

 

“Temperature´s fine, oxygen is mostly on the floor. I don´t know your metric system, some arm length above the door it´s basically gone.”

 

“And at what _g_ are you training?”

 

That question was unexpected. He didn’t know at all, he always estimated the right amount. One g was obviously the gravity of the planet…

 

“200.” Sounded close enough.

 

“Okay. It´s already dawn, I´ll get it repaired later today. You can leave.”

 

That sounded final. When he didn´t move from his spot in the door she finally pressed herself past him. She was again framed by light, the dim light of the emergency system, but it wasn´t nearly as beautiful as a few moments before.

 

Beautiful, ha. That was the word he had been looking for.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

A short moment later she heard his footsteps on the stairs. Finally. Could be that he had behaved so far, but that didn´t mean she felt perfectly comfortable around him. She was sure he wouldn´t hurt her, not with what would wait for him then, but still… it´s not even a year since he tried to kill them all. She didn´t mind having him around, just… not so close.

 

Trying to get her thoughts back on the problem, she had an idea. He probably thought she was completely incompetent after watching her the whole evening, she should return the favour… a few clicks later she had his latest settings for the gravity.

 

_175, 164, 162, 173, 170, 168_

 

She grinned widely. It was close, that was to admire, and it left an opening. One she would explore mercilessly.

 

Later that day, Bulma´s staff had repaired the damage, a few days later the ventilation system got an upgrade and at the same time, Vegeta stumbled over some books and CDs. Learning to read for children. Bulma checked the security cams, he was grinding his teeth when he noticed what it was, still took it. One day. One day he would regret.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Bulma threw her pen on the table, staring daggers at her monitor. It was outrageous! Everything had looked so good in the beginning, and now _that_! With a groan, she rubbed her forehead.

 

The results of the analysis of the extremely durable outer shell of Goku’s spaceship had been so impressive at first! It seemed like the super light and extremely tough shell material was an alloy consisting of a few known metals in a yet unknown composition. So far so good, although Bulma was a bit disappointed they didn´t discover some new element, but then Science Fiction should only be trusted so far. Now the chemists from the research department told her that they did know the composition of the alloy but had no idea how to reproduce it, at least not in the near future and it would take a while to find out how it was done if they didn´t get any data from the original engineers…

 

And from where exactly? She threw herself back in her chair, which creaked in protest. There was no one who could know that, at least not here, _maybe_ somewhere in space and that didn´t help anyone!

 

To make matters even worse, she got the results of the analysis of the spaceships’ window from another work group. A new Copolymer with to date unknown monomers, extremely durable, so unique Bulma felt a slight flutter of her heart. She already saw herself exploring a whole new market, the monopole on the interior equipment for international space travel for the Capsule Corporation and everywhere would be their logo, but no, they can´t make that as well!

 

But what annoyed Bulma probably the most was the fact that she couldn´t do shit about it. She was no chemist, she needed the finished materials to run tests on them, to find out their properties and to develop machines afterwards, but all the previous steps weren´t her department. She couldn´t do anything and it made her mad!

 

Bulma leaned forward again, staring at her monitor, hoping it would reveal its secrets if she just waited long enough. Sadly, it wasn´t very talkative. She grabbed her mug, almost empty, fate just didn´t like her that day.

 

And then it hit her.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Vegeta ignored the first knock against the training room door. The wind was blowing really hard or something. The second time he paused shortly and listened. The third time he stopped pretending, lowered the gravity and opened the door. The annoying Earthling. How had he just sensed that.

 

“Do you have a minute?”

 

“No, I´m busy.”

 

“Great, won´t take long. Look at this.”

 

A tablet what shoved into his face, some data on it. He waited. No explanation followed.

 

“What is that?”

 

The Earthling eyed him shortly, tapping on the display, showing some other data. “What do you say?”

 

Was she serious? She looked rather mad.

 

“Some data. What should I care?”

 

“Oh, right, I forgot. Here.”

 

A mug was shoved into his hand, some brown, hot liquid inside. It was almost impossible, but the encounter got even weirder.

 

“You didn´t like your coke last time, so I thought you might want something decent to drink. No problem, by the way. Now, back to the topic, I have some really nice results from the tests on Goku´s spaceship, and your expertise is what I want right now!”

 

He sniffed, smelled bitter. Looked weird. No way he would drink that.

 

“Continue.”

 

“We already identified the components, this alloy is amazing…” she tapped on her display, “and this copolymer is a really interesting material. I just need to know how it is made. The reaction, conditions, I would prefer if you could be precise. I want it as fast as possible.”

 

Somehow, he had to admire her. She definitely knew what she wanted. “Earthling, I don´t know what soldiers do on your planet. Where I come from, they fight.”

 

“So? I know that, what´s the point?”

 

He pushed the tablet away, shoving the cup back in her hand. “How the fuck should I know that stuff? I´m not a scientist!”

 

She squinted, still determined it seemed.

 

“Oh. You´re sure that it´s not the illiteracy you don´t want to admit in having that keeps you from advancing Earth´s science?”

 

He gave her a hard look for two seconds. Then he pushed the button to close the door. She stepped back fast enough to spill the drink all over her shirt and he got a tiny glimpse of her exaggerated face. It was priceless. As was the shouting that followed. A nice background sound for his training.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Bulma had tried it, again and again. She cornered him when he came out of his stupid gravity room, she joined him in his lunch breaks, especially bad idea, she even tried to get a hold of him after he came out of the bathroom, but he just didn´t help! He had to know something useful! She just…

 

He was an alien. He was from outer space, he came in a space ship, it taught him their language, not their script, that was actually pretty weird, but either way it couldn´t be that he was so oblivious to his people´s technology! It made her crazy.

 

To top it all off, he had shut the door in her face, _again_ , making her stumble over the stairs and sprain her ankle. With a huff, she rubbed the sore spot, the shower had been especially painful.

 

From the corner of her eye, she saw a shirt lying next to the toilet. One that wasn´t hers. Not at all.

 

She hobbled to the other side of the room, grabbing the shirt from the floor and pulling and ripping as hard as she could, till her arms started to hurt and she felt a little better.

 

Maybe some strange voodoo made him feel what his shirt just felt. She threw it back on the floor and went to bed.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He knew she was coming even before she arrived at his door. He could feel her, not even her weak Ki, just that intimidating aura! It had been, what, weeks? She was constantly stalking him and no matter what he did, she just didn´t piss off. He tried to ignore her. He tried to explain it to her. He tried to scream, tried to ignore her again, for some weird reason she just didn´t _leave_. It was driving him mad.

 

Before she started knocking again (he tried to ignore that as well, one day she had enough and brought some metallic object to hit against the door. His ears were ringing for hours after that assault.) he opened the door, looking in her startled face. How much would he like to punch her unconscious, if he just could…

 

“Can´t you just fuck off?” There. He was defeated. He started to plead.

 

“Yes of course. Tell me all you know and I´ll happily never talk with you again. Asshole.”

 

He took a deep breath. A very deep one.

 

“You know what, Earthling, you got me. The whole truth.” Her eyes started to shine, a smile forming on her mouth. He hated her so much. “Long time ago, after Freeza blew up my planet and killed everyone I knew, I was just kept for amusement. And to kill people. End of story.”

 

And there it all fell apart, her face shifting to anger. “I don’t believe it! I don´t! It just can´t be, you come from… out there! You came here in a ship and I cannot find out how it was built, I can´t and it makes me… it´s just… how can you not know? How can you travel through space and not now? That is just unfair! I need to know!”

 

He had no doubt about it, not even a second. But life was not fair. He shrugged, scratching his arm.

 

“Deal with it. Aren´t you the smartest fucking person on this stupid planet? It´s not that hard of a concept.”

 

“And I didn´t even get to identify a new element or something… you even look like a human, it´s just…” With a long sigh, she pushed past him, sitting down on the stairs. Grabbed her pack of cigarettes.

 

“Unfair. Chance of a lifetime and gone. Want one?”

 

Finally. The first question she asked that he happily answered. The first time he didn’t mind her, sitting next to her and smoking, not speaking, not thinking. She probably saw it the same way, looking at him with a resigned face, shrugging. Realization was always hard, he knew.

 

“Hey Earthling. When you bang something hard against my door again I´m gonna kill you. No matter what.”

 

And then she laughed, loud and long and it was beautiful.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

I made some illustrations for the story:

[Vegeta](http://nevaehs.deviantart.com/art/AmT-Interesting-519730777?q=gallery%3ANevaehs&qo=2)

[Bulma](http://nevaehs.deviantart.com/art/AmT-I-can-fix-it-519728127?q=gallery%3ANevaehs&qo=3)

[Zukka](http://nevaehs.deviantart.com/art/AmT-Duty-calls-519732561)

[Yasai](http://nevaehs.deviantart.com/art/AmT-Here-I-am-519733773)

 


	7. Bulma Part 3-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last chapter. So the last time the warnings here, which include a not very graphic sex scene, a little violence during sex, very involuntarily aaaand talking about abortion. 
> 
> Alright, have fun!

Bulma was tired, it had been a long night and a meeting was waiting for her at 10 am next day, still she didn´t feel like going to bed yet. It was just four, the sun wasn´t even up. With a sigh, she slid down the counter, sitting on the floor while she drank her coffee and smoked. She knew her mother hated it when she did that, such a big house, sitting on the floor and spilling ash everywhere!

 

That´s why they had robots to clean, she really couldn´t be bothered about that as well. It reminded her of being a teenager again and being hopelessly romantic. Waiting for the one, the one who would understand her wordlessly, they could talk and they could enjoy the silence and later in her life it also included a very nice fuck on the kitchen floor.

 

She snickered to herself when the door opened, some steps to the fridge, door opened and closed, someone leaned down. Vegeta.

 

“No need to look, nothing in there.”

 

He raised his eyebrows. “Then make something.”

 

Oh, that´s how it was! “Fuck yourself, I´m not your maid. There´s the kitchen, all yours.”

 

“You just don´t know how to, spoiled brat.”

 

Bulma looked up, he was grinning wide. “Cause you do, spaceboy.”

 

He slid down, next to her, grabbing one of her cigarettes. It was quiet for a few minutes, almost cozy, she felt herself dozing off…

 

“Shouldn´t you be afraid of me?“

 

She flinched, looking up. He was staring at the far end of the room, his black eyes like giant pupils, it was irritating. But he was right. A few weeks ago she was uncomfortable to just spend more than a few minutes with him.

 

“Don´t know. Should I?”

 

He didn´t answer for immediately, he just stared at the room before he turned around, looking her in the eyes.

 

“Don´t know.”

 

It was awkward, but in a good way. Somehow, that was way more frightening for Bulma than anything else.

 

“Well, sounds good. Listen, I got a meeting in a few hours and need a bit of beauty sleep, usually there´s someone here at six who can make you some food.”

 

She stood up, quickly walking out of the room.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Hey Bulma, how´s it going, the crazy fuck still peaceful?”

 

Bulma started grinning widely in an instant, Yamchu got it just right to ask for Vegeta. She continued typing on her presentation, wasn´t that important anyway, no groundbreaking new materials to show.

 

“All fine, we settled our differences. He really didn´t know anything.”

 

“I´m surprised no intervention was needed. You can be a horrible pain in the ass, y´know?”

 

“I do. Anyway, you won´t believe it, once you know him he can be really good company. I start to like having him around.”

 

Silence followed. Long silence. She almost wanted to ask if he was still there.

 

“I´m sorry if I can´t share that sentiment, Bulma. _Killing_ me kinda ruined it for the both of us. Pity.”

 

“Haha. Whatever, we´re friends now.”

 

He huffed in the phone. “Oh, what you don´t say. I didn´t know you were capable of actual friendship without second thoughts.” There was a short pause. “Are you fucking him?”

 

She had waited for that question. She knew him just too well. “Nah, I didn´t. We are friends. Unbelievable, right? Besides, I think he´s asexual. Didn´t even try anything yet.”

 

“Nice to hear that you tested that! Just another homicidal maniac, nothing to worry about!”

 

“Yamchu, shut up. He could also be gay. Or… I´m not his type. Very unrealistic though.”

 

“Very. Good thing I see it differently, and since we combine friendship and everything else so nicely, how about movie night?”

 

She stopped typing shortly, trying to think of her schedule for the rest of the day.

 

“Should be fine. I´ll pick you up at seven.”

 

“Great. And Bulma… be careful.”

 

She hung up, lost in thought for a while. It hadn´t even occurred to her. Vegeta was almost normal, now, here, with her. As normal as the rest of her friends. It was so easy to forget under the right circumstances. Somehow, she wanted it to stay that way.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

He barely recognized the knocking, it was more a soft thump against the door, could´ve been an animal… of course it wasn´t. He started to sense her approaching. She almost fell through the entrance when he opened the door. He gave her an inquiring look, no wonder. It was one of those rare occasions where she wore high shoes, barely able to stand in them. Shorts again, some shirt with flowers, not the kind of clothes she wore for important meetings.

 

“Hey Veggie. Want one?”

 

She shoved a pack of cigarettes in his face, grinning.

 

“Are you drunk, Earthling?”

 

She huffed, sliding down the door to sit on the stairs. “Tipsy. Barely. Just thought I offer you a break before I go to bed. Want a break?”

 

He did, but she was already going on his nerves. Quiet breaks were much more preferable.

 

“So Veggie, you don´t mind, calling you that? It´s cuter, I mean, not that you´re cute, you´re mean and all, dangerous. Y´know.”

 

“Now I do. Go to bed, you´re annoying.”

 

“Nah. Veggie, I came here on a mission! Important one! So…” She stretched her legs, looking up while she slowly put the cigarette to her mouth. “Do you think I´m attractive?”

 

He stared at her. Long time. That was the last he expected and he had no inclination in answering.

 

“I mean, I know I´m super good looking, by human standards. Maybe Saiyans aren´t into that? Are you into guys? People with penises? I don´t mind, by the way. Do Saiyans have sexualities at all? I mean, Goku probably acts on instinct or something… so? Veggie?”

 

That was even worse. He had no idea what it was about, but he just wanted to shove her from the stairs and go back inside.

 

“Earthling, just piss off. You are attractive, I didn´t know you needed reassurance.”

 

“Ooooooh! I´m Bulma. Bulma. My name. Start practicing it, we should totally… fuck.”

 

She had scooted closer, trying to grab him. He could barely move out of the way.

 

“That´s not gonna happen. You still smell like your last fuck, I´m not desperate.”

 

She was stunned, not answering immediately. He used the situation to softly shove her off the stairs and close the door. Maybe he was desperate. Maybe he had already thought about how she looked under the shower, how she would moan, how she would… but it was the weak fighter, the one who died without any effort, it was his smell lingering on her and it was disgusting. He wouldn´t be second to that one! Her long legs didn´t change that. Or her big breasts. Not at all.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

When she was standing in the door to his room a few days later, she was wearing a red dress made of a shimmering material, falling down in waves around her body. Although it was closed to the neck and fell down to her knees, Vegeta couldn´t avert his eyes.

 

“Evening Veggie. Was at a boring fundraiser meeting earlier. It was really hard, you know, to keep to myself. No distractions.”

 

She walked towards him, her heels barely making a sound on the soft carpet.

 

“I was pretty mad the other day, you really have a nerve, getting such an offer from me and deciding to deny it. Out of petty reasons.”

 

She almost touched his knees. He didn´t get up from the bed, he didn´t move. He couldn´t.

 

“But I decided to try it anyway. I never fucked a Saiyan and if one night of celibacy is all it takes… you are definitely not gay if it is so bad for you to smell some pleasure on me.”

 

He grimaced, as if it was just that.

 

“What makes you think I´ll just do whatever you want, Earthling?”

 

She looked down on him, raising an eyebrow. He was already hard.

 

“Now, Saiyans are not that different after all. If you can still stand up, help me with my zipper, be so nice.” She turned around, her hair was shorter than before, not falling down on her dress. He didn´t like it, but she was still hot. He barely touched her neck when she turned around, slightly.

 

“And Vegeta? Do something stupid and I´ll make you regret. I haven´t forgotten what happened a year ago.”

 

“I wouldn´t have waited so long if I wanted to kill you, Earthling.”

 

She chuckled. “Good to know. Work on the dress.”

 

The dress was feeling even better than it looked like. The fabric slid down her shoulders with barely a sound and showed him her back, white skin sprinkled all over with tiny brown dots. He lightly touched one of them.

 

“What´s that? Those little dots…”

 

She looked over her shoulder, squinting. “Freckles. Ugly marks on my very light skin.”

 

He traced them lightly with his fingers. He had never seen something like that before, but he liked it. Like a little star chart on the skin.

 

The Earthling turned around abruptly, glaring at him, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Barely dots on those.

 

“For not showing any interest in me for so long you sure take your sweet time staring at me. Start undressing!”

 

He grinned, this was going well. Very well. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and leaned forward, the tips of their noses almost touched.

 

“How about being quiet.”

 

She grinned. “Then you better make me busy with something else.”

 

Nothing easier than that. She was a really good kisser.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

They became quickly more frantic, Bulma was way too excited to slow down and Vegeta hadn´t been laid since he came to Earth. Maybe longer. She grinned. Hopefully, he would last a while.

 

She wiggled out of her dress, keeping Vegeta from ripping her bra, he was too hasty to keep his pants intact. The moment he saw her naked breasts he shoved his face into them. So he was one of those guys… Thinking about how he might have secretly stared at them excited her more than she liked.

 

They kissed again, her hand sliding over his chest, through the thick hair, she loved it. His muscles were bigger than Yamchu´s, it was insane, even more that she enjoyed the sight so much. She had been staring as well.

 

His hand slid down her panties, she bit her tongue not to cry out loud.

 

“You like that?”

 

“You bet, monkey-boy.”

 

He pressed his forehead to hers, both already sweaty, her hands were scratching over his back. His fingers moved inside, she clung onto his back, slowly moving downwards, finding some stub at the end of his spine, she stroked over it.

 

She barely noticed what happened when his head jerked and rammed her face with a disgusting sound. Instantly, she pushed him away, gasping, he looked equally exasperated, his face contorted.

 

It took a second for the pain to start, tasting the blood in her mouth, feeling it drip down her chin from her nose. She started to panic, trying to cover it with her hand, it hurt too much. She looked up, he could help her, he did that, but he was already up, a few steps away from the bed, staring at her, not doing anything!

 

“You stupid fuck!” She hardly recognized her voice, muffled, the blood in her mouth was disgusting. Being angry helped, she had to get up, maybe something was broken… and then he grabbed her by the hand.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The moment she touched the tender rest of his tail he felt a shock of pain run through his spine, making his head jerk, accidentally hitting the Earthling. He couldn´t react for a moment, it hurt too bad, but when he looked up, she was trying to catch the blood running from her nose with her hand. It had just been… a tiny hit. He had barely felt the connection. The Earthlings were fragile, way more fragile than he had thought, maybe she would die, he didn´t know, she was just staring at him, her eyes wide, was she in shock?

 

He stood up, he wanted to get away, get ready, Kakarott would come, he just tried to kill one of his friends, he should be prepared…

 

“You stupid fuck!”

 

He hesitated for a second, that didn´t sound as if she was about to die. It was worse. She was about to scream. He didn´t think, he just grabbed her by the hand and shoved her out the door. Only one way to fix this.

 

Once they were in the bathroom, he pushed her on the toilet, trying to find out where…

 

“What are you doing?” Her voice was muffled and unclear, some blood most have run down her throat.

 

“Taking care of your broken nose.”

 

She took her hand away, the blood continued to drop over her mouth on her naked breasts. Were the situation a little less tense, he wouldn´t mind his dick throbbing quite that much in his underwear.

 

“You could´ve thought about that a minute ago, you fucking ass… OUCH!”

 

She violently pushed his hand away that had just felt her nose. Her composure was obviously back.

 

“It´s a clean break. Your nose will stay pretty.”

 

She just stared at him with big eyes. At least she was quiet when he gave her a towel for the blood.

 

“How do you know, asshole? Studied medicine or what?”

 

He grinned slightly. He liked her better that way.

 

“What d’you think how often that happened to me?”

 

“Say what, slipped your hand while you jerked off?”

 

“Just wipe the blood away.”

 

Or not. Better not. The red smudges fitted the brown dots so well. He didn´t say anything.

 

Bulma looked at him through the mirror, her nose was already swelling.

 

“And where are you going?”

 

He turned around again, heading back to his room. There was still some unfinished business, though he was certainly not in the mood anymore. Barely escaped a fight he wasn´t ready to have yet.

 

“Care to inform me what just happened? Cause I´m still mad.” She wiped her mouth, her lip was split.

 

“I didn´t know you Earthlings were even weaker than your fighters. When you…” He took a deep breath, telling her that could prove unwise in the future. But there wouldn´t be a future when she called the cavalry. “When you touched my tail, it hurt, I flinched. Wouldn´t have thought this would happen.”

 

She wiped away the remaining blood, throwing the towel on the floor. The bleeding had stopped.

 

“I see. Well, then you have to be more careful. Could´ve been worse for a first time, so you get a freebie. You sure the nose is fine?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Vegeta could just stare at her. She wasn´t like the other Earthlings. The little Earthling with the light eyes, the little Earthling who just couldn´t stop talking, always curious, not afraid, she was never afraid.

 

“Then let´s get back. You look like you’re about to combust and I´m pretty wet as well. Veggie.”

 

And deep down he knew she would be the only Earthling he wouldn´t kill when the time comes. Bulma. Maybe start calling her that.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Bulma was staring at the ceiling, urging for something to smoke. It had been a weird evening. Somehow, she was still trying to realize how it had all happened. It seemed unreal.

 

Her nose was throbbing horribly, her whole face felt sore and swollen and she didn´t even want to know how she looked like at the moment. It had been… good. Without a doubt. Better than expected even, she hadn´t expected anything at all.

 

Still, it was only his word saying that he hadn´t knocked her over on purpose. He definitely didn’t mind licking off the rest of the blood, insisting that she shouldn´t shower, why should she believe he didn´t do it for that? Telling stories she couldn´t confirm? She looked to the left, at Vegetas profile, the eyes closed, breathing steadily. He wasn´t sleeping. He had been more careful afterwards, sure, but there was no reason to assume it would stay that way. But she also didn´t want to tell anyone about this.

 

She grimaced, which send a new wave of pain through every bone in her head and made her suck in some air through her teeth.

 

“Take a painkiller.”

 

Bulma bobbed her head. Vegeta was still lying next to her, his eyes slightly open.

 

“That should help.”

 

“Just shut up, I don´t care about your opinion.”

 

He closed his eyes again. “Will be healed in a couple of days anyway.” He opened them. “Sorry, little Earthling.”

 

Bulma felt the throbbing in her nose even more, when she felt a rush of blood warming her face.

 

“You know my name, asshole. How ‘bout using it?”

 

It was quiet for a while. Bulma tried to ignore the pain, she didn’t want to get up, it meant going to see a doctor, that again meant no sleep this night and she had a meeting relatively early the next day and… of course she had that. It would be awesome with her swollen nose, black and blue, maybe she should get up right now, seeing if something could be done about that… the same moment, she thought of something else.

 

“Hey Veggie, you made quite the shocked face before. When you punched me.”

 

“Lightly bumped against you. Thought you´d drop dead any second.”

 

“Yeah, right. Sure you weren´t afraid my friends would drop by ripping you to pieces for laying your hands on me?”

 

He didn´t answer. Obviously hit a spot there.

 

“Y´know, I´m glad you´re happy and all, but I still got a broken nose.” She leaned over, looking at his face. “And saying it was just an accidental bump is not going to do much against the angry power of Earth.”

 

In an instant, Vegeta´s face contorted to pure shock and Bulma couldn´t keep it to herself anymore and burst out laughing.

 

“What´s so damn funny? Think I´m gonna leave you alive when they come?”

 

“Of course you´ll do that, sweetie. Cause you´re gonna throw something over in my workshop and I say I had an unfortunate accident. I mean, if you want that. They sure didn´t keep you for your brains, eh?”  


She might not be able to break his nose, but seeing him turn red starting with his ears was a magnificent sight.

 

“Get out of my room.”

 

She barely understood him, grinding his teeth together.

 

“You mean the room I gave you? In my house?”

 

“That one. Or you might need an explanation for another injury.”

 

“No no no, you get up and we get this working. I also need a lift to the hospital. Breakfast is on me. Like, hmmmm… always.”

 

He didn´t say a word for the rest of the night. She was sure it was a much needed lesson in self restraint. And oh did she enjoy every second of it.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“… and, yeah. Still surprised how we won the game.”

 

Bulma huffed, taking a bite of her cookie. She didn´t know much of baseball, but even so she knew it was pathetic.

 

“At least it wasn´t your fault. We cannot always control the incompetence of everyone around us. Listen, my phone is beeping, I´m sitting in the winter garden without a charger so…”

 

“Oh, yeah. Just a second, one thing, when you cancelled yesterday… what was it?”  


Bulma was quiet for a second. Usually, she told Yamchu why she was unavailable at a short notice, just to rub under his nose that she is important and everything she does is as well. She hadn´t thought of that when she wrote the message.

 

“Sorry, I was… on my way. Sprained my wrist, nothing serious.”

 

“Again? Wasn’t it last week you did something with your knee?”

 

“Oh come on, I have a dangerous job! I have to crawl into machines and stuff!”

 

She heard him exhale on the other end of the line. “Bulma. You stopped talking about the crazy asshole in your house. After listening to his glorious abilities in being a _friend_ for weeks… what´s going on?”

 

So that was it. For being that smart, she was really stupid. Should´ve known he would figure it out.

 

“Kinda… we´re still friends. With benefits. I guess.”

 

There was a long silence, broken up by the noisy beeping of her phone. She started to move, maybe this would take longer, maybe she didn´t want this conversation to be interrupted, she really wanted it to stop, but… better not.

 

“Of all the dumb things you could possibly DO!”

 

“Oh come on, Yamchu! I have it for bad boys, y´know. Like you. Like basically everyone! Where´s the problem, we get along, we fuck, all is FINE!”

 

“Fine? What´s with your injuries, miraculously appearing work injuries you never had before, he… He broke your nose? He did that? I´m going to kill him!”

 

Bulma walked a bit faster, she needed that damn charger right now!

 

“Get a grip you asshole, as if you could do shit! That´s why I didn´t tell you! Cause it would sound like I would defend him, as if! You of all people should know better than that. Humans are so much weaker than Saiyans that he can barely touch me without a bruise. You really think I would let anyone treat me badly? Me? Are you serious?”

 

There it was… The moment she plugged it in the phone died. Sitting down, she waited, he would probably call back in a minute. It was just what she had expected. Just that. Looking for some cigarettes, the phone started ringing again.

 

“I still don´t like it. He´s dangerous.”

 

She smiled, widely. “Yes. He is. But he really wants to kill Goku and that´s why he´s gonna stay tame. No reason to be all worked up about that anyway, he´s never gonna make it. Too obsessed.”

 

“Wow Bulma. Great deduction skills there. I´m completely convinced now.”

 

“Okay listen, you know what, I can take care of myself. But I can keep you informed if that makes you happy.”

 

“It does. Could´ve told me right away.”

 

“Mhm.” She was quiet for a while. “It was not only that, you know. I… you are special. I mean, we tried all that couple stuff, right? Didn´t work out, it was just like… playing a role. Doing what we thought couples would do and being friends is much better and I want it to stay that way. I want us to stay together. And I was afraid Vegeta would be the thing between us.”

 

“The thing?”

 

“The person. I like him, in a weird sort of way and maybe if he wasn´t all that twisted, I could imagine having him around.”

 

“Take all what interests you away, hm?”

 

“I know. But he´s not you. Okay? And if something goes terribly wrong…”

 

“You´ll tell me. Or I find your dead body and spend the rest of my life avenging you.”

 

“Dragonballs are the better version. Then I can help you with the avenging.”

 

He laughed, finally. She felt some tension drop she hadn´t even noticed building.

 

“Sounds like a plan. So how is it Bulma? Me or him tonight?”

 

She laughed, like a maniac. That´s how life was supposed to be.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

She had just gotten up, the little Earthling, _Bulma,_ he started to call her that. In his head. Trying to avoid it out loud, too much intimacy, sending wrong signals, those Earthlings were too sensitive in that regard, he already noticed it. Her personal assistant was especially annoying.

 

It had been a few weeks, he guessed. He barely managed keeping track of the time, it was so different without work phases, rest phases, everything just blurring together… He eyed her getting dressed, covering up the pretty dots on her big breasts. It was just too much. He tried it with self restraint, especially after she came into his room smelling like that weak Earthling, _again_ , it was like a curse. And lately she had been more carefree, it was nice.

 

She stopped, noticed him staring, continued slower. He hated her.

 

“I´ve got an appointment in twenty minutes. And I´m feeling rather sore downstairs, gotta keep it for later.”

 

He raised his eyebrows, not commenting. Should go to sleep and train later, all that fucking kept him from his schedule.

 

“You plan on staying?”

 

He looked up, a little confused. What did she care if he slept a little?

 

“On Earth, I mean. I just… I was doing some repairs on the spaceships yesterday and I thought… if you want to leave, you can have one. Just tell me. It´s not ready to go. Like last time.”

 

Oh, last time. That had been a stupid idea, born out of anger.

 

“Hadn´t planned to.” He stared at the ceiling for a while. “Still Kakarott here, those…” He waved his hand. “Androids.”

 

“Mhm. Thought you might wanna leave the planet to get some preparations done for those occasions. Currently you’re just lounging around and I don´t want to be held responsible for that.”

 

He grinned. “So you wanna get rid of me? Am I boring you already?”

 

He barely avoided the shoe she threw at his face. She could´ve accomplished so much, but being an Earthling…

 

“I want to avoid being at the receiving end when you notice your stalling yourself. I don´t care about your petty goals, just thought I´d help you. If you don´t want it, fine.”

 

“Bulma. Do you want to die?”

 

She didn´t answer. Her expression showed her confusion, was it a threat or was it something else?

 

“When the androids arrive. You´re gonna die. Like the rest of this pathetic planet. When I leave, I won´t come back.”

 

Shrugging, she walked over to the bed, grabbing her shoe.

 

“ _I_ was the one building that time machine, _I_ was the one surviving in the future. _I_ took care of that kid with the stupid hair, he had a jacket from my company. I don´t worry about that. I don´t need you here and now that I know the future, no one does. _I_ will take care of all of them. Thought I´m gonna sit around wait for the inevitable end? Didn´t pay much attention, Veggie.”

 

He got up, looking around for his clothes. Wasn´t in the mood to sleep anymore.

 

“Well then, you got it all figured out. At least something will be left for me to destroy, should I change my mind and return.”

 

“Of course you will. You are just as petty as all my friends and you won´t miss the chance to get humiliated by Goku again.”

 

She never hesitated rubbing everything under his nose that made him angry, sometimes he thought her sense of survival was very low, or maybe she just knew. Knew that he couldn´t hurt her, on purpose, because of that. She showed no fear, never. They were so similar, everything he liked about himself he found in her. It was so different, being with someone not accustomed to violence, so unlike everything he was familiar with, and he wanted it to stay that way. She was the only one he would ever respect, he was sure of that and it should stay that way.

 

“Fuck yourself. When´s the ship ready?”

 

“A week. I guess.”

 

“Fine.”

 

And of course she got what she wanted. He grinned when she walked out, manipulative piece of shit. He hadn´t even left and knew he would come back. Just to see that she had saved everyone. He would enjoy seeing that.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It was barely a week after his departure, a grey, rainy day, disgusting. Bulma was lounging in one of her giant chairs in her room, feeling sick. She never felt sick. No matter how little she slept, how much she drank. It didn´t even matter if she appeared at work every day, it was her father´s company for fuck´s sake!

 

The morning started with greeting the toilet and it didn´t get better. No way she could go to work like that.

 

“Hey? Bulma? What´s wrong?”  


The phone in her hand felt heavy. There was something wrong, very wrong, and she needed help.

 

“Hey Yamchu. Could you… are you busy?”

 

“Day off. Are you alright? Want me to come over?”

 

“No, I… no.” She rubbed her hand over her eyebrows. “Can I tell you something?”

 

“Of course.”

 

He didn´t say more. He didn´t ask. He just waited quietly till she was ready. It almost made her cry, that stupid bastard.

 

“I´m pregnant.”

 

“Are you sure? You use protection!”

 

Bulma bit her lip, cursing herself.

 

“I use diaphragms. Maybe… you know, that spermatozoid stuff is probably thought for human sperm. I cannot… I can´t think of a different reason.”

 

“Why not condoms?”

 

Bulma shrugged inadvertently.

 

“Don´t like them, didn´t even think about that.” She huffed. “And now that mess.”

 

“What now?”

 

Exactly. What now.

 

“Abortion. Something else seems… not smart. And I like being smart.”

 

A long silence followed. She knew why. Their relationship hadn´t worked out, Yamchu had wanted a family, she didn´t. And when they had a little accident… she hadn´t even told him until after she got back. He knew that she was serious. No more accidents.

 

“I know you don´t want to hear it, but Bulma…”

 

“You´re right, I don´t! Why did I even call you? Sorry for bothering you.”

 

She hung up. What had she even expected? It was just pathetic that she knew no one else she could call and Yamchu couldn´t help her. She leaned her head against the back of her chair, hitting it against it, trying to keep her composure.

 

The phone rang again.

 

“Don´t hang up!”

 

“Please don´t lecture me. Please, I can´t right now.”

 

“Bulma, listen. Just listen. When you… the last time, you didn´t tell me. Of course I was mad, it could´ve been mine. But I was also mad that you didn´t tell me before. You went there alone and even if you don´t want children, you don´t have to… I´ll go with you.”

 

She felt the tears, no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. It took her some time to try and speak again.

 

“You asshole! Why… why are you doing this?”

 

She heard him huffing in the phone. “Because I care about you.”

 

“Yeah? Where´s the second part of your lecture?”

 

“I… I don´t lecture. But maybe you want to think about keeping it. I know that you won´t deliberately get pregnant, we are over that, but since it already happened…”

 

“It´s not yours, you know. It´s Vegeta´s.”

 

“He´s not here. Is he coming back?”

 

She shook her head. “No. Probably not.”

 

“So why talk about him? I mean, Bulma… you wouldn´t have to do this alone. This could be your last chance.”

 

“I never wanted one. And it´s also Vegeta´s la….”

 

“Who cares about him? This is your decision.”

 

She rubbed the tears from her cheek, trying to stall answering. Yes, it was her decision. And she didn´t want it. Yamchu made it all worse. So what kind of person would it make her, aborting his child and carrying the one from Vegeta? How could she ever look at herself again?

 

“I don´t blame you for it, you know? I… I was shocked and hurt, yes, but I did understand. It´s so long ago…”

 

Not that long. Not long enough.

 

“But what if something happens? What if I can´t take it, I´m not that young anymore, and… and giving birth, I don´t… I…”

 

“I´m coming over.”

 

“NO! No, don´t come, not today. I… I´ll think about it.”

 

She hung up again, throwing the phone on the other end of the room. She heard it crash against something, hopefully breaking it. So that was it, then. She heard everything she had to. It was just her decision.

 

Almost an hour passed without her moving, just staring blankly into the room. Trying to find arguments, but she couldn´t focus, couldn´t…

 

With a decisive huff, she got up. It was time to put a halt to this. She was Bulma, she didn´t hesitate. There was a child growing inside her, it was already there, she had nothing else to do.

 

Maybe she should give it a try. Maybe it wouldn´t be so bad.

 

And she wasn´t alone.

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that´s it. I think I can finally say that this story is finished and it took a lot from me, again, to write it a second time. In case someone read the first version of the V/B part, I changed it quite significantly. In the first version, everything Bulma did was because of Vegeta and it got on my nerves. So I turned it around completely. I like to imagine that subconsciously, one of the reasons Vegeta came back to Earth was Bulma. He was already completely infatuated by her when he left for training.   
> Bulma on the other hand… that would be something for a post-Cell story. I don´t think she was in love with him before. Now, the end is debatable, but putting all the doubt and the fear and the struggles of Bulma during her pregnancy in this story as well is not fitting. 
> 
> Either way, I won´t blabber anymore, although I could, haha. 
> 
> So for future projects, there are a few DBZ FFs to come and then… I don´t know. I´m working on some original projects, so maybe wish me luck with that: ) Who knows, one day you could buy my stuff in the store! 
> 
> Till the next time!


End file.
